Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer
by Wormtail96
Summary: Sequal to Dannyladdin. Jack Spicer has returned and has plotted to take revenge on Danny, with the help of a new ally. But luckily, Danny has a new ally of his own. Will the Legendary Street Rat triumph over the diabolical Jack Spicer, or will he fall?
1. Chapter 1: Same Old Danny

**(A/N) And here it is, people! The Sequal to _Dannyladdin! _I herby present to you readers, _Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer! _Enjoy!

* * *

**

Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer

**Chapter One**

**Same Old Danny**

Nighttime spread across the Desert as a pack of horses with riders on them racing across the dunes. Chaos Zero's voice (from out of nowheare) began to sing

Chaos Zero's voice: **_Follow me to a place where incredible feats_**

_**are routine every hour or so**_

_**Where enchantment runs rampant**_

_**gets wild in the streets**_

_**Open Sesame and here we go!**_

_**Tooncitian Nights**_

_**like Tooncitian days**_

_**more often than not**_

_**are hotter than hot**_

_**in a lot of good ways.**_

The horse riders we're heading right for a mountain, but then an opening had appeared in the side of it, and the horses charged through it and they were racing down a path in what seemed to be an ancient ruins.

_**Pack your shield, pack your sword**_

_**you won't ever get bored**_

_**Though get beaten or gored you might**_

_**C'mon down stop on by**_

_**hop a dragon and fly**_

_**to another Tooncitian Night!**_

_**Tooncitian Night!**_

Then the riders slowed their horses and they hopped off them carrying sacks and chests of all sorts of treasures, while two of the riders were holding a bunch of it in their hands. One was a giant grey male humanoid moose, that had black hair tied up into a ponytail, red eyes, and wore a black and red sleevless shirt, along with a spiked belt and spiked cufflinks. He was Ultimoose.

The second was a female pink/purple female cat, that wore a white shirt and purple pants. She had purple hair and green eyes. She was Saranoia. (Both Ultimoose and Saranoia are villains from Yin Yang Yo!)

"We've certainly done a most good job tonight, Saranoia." Ultimoose said to Saranoia.

"Yeah." Saranioa agreed, "We've stolen so much, it's almost impossible to steal anymore." She continued saying both unaware of a group of arms were reaching out from the shadows to take some of the treasure.

"No thanks to our fearless leader here." Ultimoose said pointing to a humanoid male cockcroach, who wore a purple cape with rectangular patterns on it, that was tied around his neck with a skull brooch. He also had crooked antennas and square green eyes. He was Carl, The Cockroach Wizard. He was busy trying to pull his arm out of a vase, and when he finally got loose, the vase fell over and shattered, and those two and the rest of the riders we're staring at him.

"What? Okay, one measly vase gone, we've still got plenty." Carl said as he walked over to a chest and opened it, looking at all the gold. "Isn't this luscious, my certain band of Desert Scarabs." Carl then took a jeweled beetle and placed on his cape just to make his outfit look better.

"Hey, hold on, why do you get the jeweled beetle, Carl?" A blue skinned ghost, who wore a janitor clothes and a purple cap, known as The Box Ghost asked.

"What can I say, this is my bonus for being such a beloved leader. Like this." He said pointing to the beetle, "And that… and that are art of my beloved leader bonus." He said pointing to a chest of gold and sack of jewels.

"And what is our reward, oh fearless leader?" A disgusting green male humanoid rabbit, who had amber eyes, and who wore a white karate shirt named Yuck asked with anger.

"Here you go, good work guys, enjoy." Carl said tossing a very small sack to them. As the guys began to attack Carl they stopped in their tracks to see a chest lifted off the ground and began walking away.

"Look, the chest, it moves." Ultimoose said.

"I don't know what could be holding it up." Saranoia said confused.

"Ghost!" Carl gasped.

"Uh-hem" Box Ghost coughed, getting Carl's attention.

"Oh, yeah" Carl said. Then Yuck picked up the chest to reveal a familiar dragon was carrying on his back. It was Dojo! when Dojo then noticed he was carrying nothing he turned and was shocked to see he'd been discovered.

"Hee-hee." Dojo chuckled nervously, "Hello..."

"Stupid lizard!" Carl yelled, grabbing Dojo.

"I am not a lizard! I'm a dragon! A dragon!" Dojo screamed in anger.

"Put him down, Carl!" A voice called out.

"What the?-" Carl was cut off by Dojo spitting fire in his face, and suddenly a familiar teenager flew across Carl's goons while stomping on their faces, and he landed in front of Carl and Dojo climbed up the teenager's shoulder. It was Danny Fenton!

There was a pause as Carl and his goons looked at the two with dry, unimpressed faces. Carl broke the silence by asking Danny, "Who the hell are you?"

"The guys call me _Danny_. You can call me _Danny Phantom!_"

"Get that...that...GHOST FREAK!!!" Carl screan and his goons leaped at Danny, but in a poof of smoke he was gone.

"Where'd that white-haired jerk go?" Yuck asked.

"Look ther!" Saranoia said pointing to Danny, who was running off with most of their loot. "He has our loot!"

"Stop him! Don't let him get away!" Carl yelled out.

Then, Carl's goons were running after Danny, but then Saranoia and Ultimoose stopped and the side of their heads started banging together.

"What are you two doing?" Carl asked but was surprised when a familiar ghost Pokemon suddenly appeared in his face. It was Gengar!

"Boo" Gengar said simply, not even trying to be scary. This caused Carl to scream like a little girl, and faint.

"Great Job, Gengar!" Danny said but ran into The Box Ghost and Yuck.

"Nowhere to go, punk!" Yuck snarled.

"Now surrender, or feel the wrath of The Box Ghost!" Box Ghost ordered.

"Hey! You guys thirsty?" A voice called out.

"Come to think of it, yeah" Box Ghost said simply, while Yuck looking around for the source of the voice.

"That's good, becuase you're about to recieve a nice tall glass..." Another voice said behind them. They look behind themselves and see Leroy and Ash! The cracked their knuckled as Leroy finished, "...of extreme pain!" he and Ash then punched the two in their faces, and Box Ghost and Yuck fall backwards.

"Time for the Am-Dragon to bust some heads!" Jake Long said, emerging from the shadows and started throwing some guys around.

"Hey E.G., get us out of here!" Danny called out, and E.G. swooped down and they all hoped on board him.

"What, an Extreme Gear?!" Carl asked in disbelief. "He's got an Extreme Gear!"

"That's some great work E.G., now get us, but more importantly _Me,_ out of here." Gengar said. Even after the events of their last adventure, Gengar was still a selfish little creep.

"Shall do, Gengar," E.G. said, he then turned to Jake, "But of course, you're going to have to fly, Jake. I cannot support the wait of a dragon".

"I know" Jake ground, spreading out his wings, "I need to stretch my wings, anyway"

"Hey, look down there!" Ash said pointing down to one last sack of treasure.

"Yeah!" Danny shouted, and Carl gasped as they swooped down and snatched it.

"Get back here!" Carl shouted, grabbing the end of E.G. and was flying all around the room with Carl screaming and holding on for his dear life.

Dojo noticed the jeweled Beetle and grabbed it off from Carl's cape.

"Hey, that's mine!" Carl shouted, not knowing he let go of E.G. and started falling and landed in a statue of a monsters claw but then the claw broke off the statue and it landed on the ground with Carl in it.

"Close, but no doughnut, cockroach boy!" Leroy laughed, mockingly.

"Next stop… Toon City!" Danny said as E.G. was heading for the exit that was almost about to close but they managed to slip out of it and E.G. flew across the dunes.

* * *

**(A/N) And that's chapter one! Sorry if it was short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stitch is back

**(A/N) Here we are with the second chapter! And Stitch is back! **

* * *

Chapter Two

**Stitch is back**

Then when morning came we see a part of the dunes close to a well, where we see a lump of sand moving around, then the lump of sand exploded to reveal it was Stitch wheezing and spitting up sand from his mouth.

"Finally!" Stitch wheezed, as he struggled to get out of being buried. "Oh, now this is just terrific." Stitch said as he finally pulled himself loose and was revealed that from the waist down was stuck inside a black lava lamp with purple lava. "I think I have sand in places I didn't even know I had."

"Spare me your prattling, Stitch! Are we out yet?!" Jack Spicer's voice came from inside the lava lamp.

"_Are we out yet?! Are we out yet?!_." Stitch said, mocking him. "Yes, we're out! No thanks to you!" Stitch began as he struggled to get his pudgy bottom half out of the lava lamp. "If it weren't for me you'd be stuck down there forever!" Then the lava lamp started glowing purple and Stitch exploded out of the lamp, and landed in a pile of sand.

"You will now release me, _so that I may have my revenge. _Jack said sinisterly, still in the lava lamp

"Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready." Stitch said, scratching the sand out of his fur.

"Do as I say, you worthless pip-squeak!" Jack shouted from the lava lamp.

"You know something, that genetic fail-safe you put in me might keep me from PHYSICALLY ATTACKING you, but that fail-safe DOESN'T prevent me from ditching you like a hot potato... oh, one more thing; you're nothing without me!" Stitch snarled, walking back up to the lava lamp.

"What?!" Jack screamed furiously from out of the lava lamp.

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? ME! Who does all the work? ME!" Stitch ranted, angrilly.

"If it weren't for ME, you would never have even been BORN! If it weren't for ME, you'd still be in that experiment test-tube at home, barking, "Meega Nala Kweesta!" Jack screamed from inside the lava lamp, as the top of it proded Stitch's belly, "Keep in mind that I AM your creator, you fat little Trog!

Then it looked like Stitch was going to snap. If there was one thing that made Stitch mad, it was when people made fat-jokes about him. But instead, he decided to express his feeling through song.

Stitch: **_That's it!_**

_**I've had it!**_

_**I hate to be dramatic,**_

_**But it's time for me to blow the coop**_

_**Terrific!**_

_**Fine!**_

_**I'm drawin' the line**_

_**Before my snout winds up in soup!**_

Stitch then picked up Jack's lava lamp and walked over to the well.

_**I was a fool to let you run the show**_

Stitch quickly broke of the song, and said into the lamp, "By the way, in case you're wondering why your little genetic failsafe hasn't kicked in yet, this ISN'T physically attacking you; it's just relocating your lamp, so..." He then held it over the well.

Stitch: **_I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal!_**

_**Look out below!**_

Stitch then dropped the lamp down the well and heard Jack screaming,_ "Why, you no-good, back-stabbing little-!", _as the lava lamp landed at the bottom.

Stitch: **_Arrividerci!_**

_**C'est la vie!**_

_**Hope all goes well!**_

_**I'm lookin' out for me!**_

With that Stitch left the well, laughing his head off, and run off out of the dunes.

* * *

Half an hour later, Stitch was walking down the streets of Toon City's market. 

"Toon City." Stitch began "Just a juicy golden turky ready for plucking, and I'm the one holding the tweezers, I'll be running this place in about a week." He smirked, but noticed a Venasuar was looking at him thinking he can't be serious.

"What's your problem, leaf-head, you don't think I can do it?!" Stitch snapped getting into Venasuar's face.

"Not really" Venasuar sneered into his face.

Stitch: **_Okay! I'm little,_**

_**Been playin' tank and fiddle,**_

_**And I don't get no respect.**_

Then the Venasuar tried to razor leaf attack at him, but Stitch ran away and placed his arm around a Shadow Heartless.

_**I turn the other cheek,**_

_**But this brused snout**_

_**Is the only thanks that I get!**_

Then Stitch was seen sneaking fruits from Raj's fruit stool.

Stitch: **_I never found a friend that I can trust_**

_**They promise caviar,**_

_**And leave me eatin' dust!**_

Raj spotted him, and then tried to attack him with a plasma blaster. But Stitch dodged and ran off, and landed on top of Kaa the Indian Python's head.

_**That's some reward for loyalty**_

_**From here on in,**_

_**I'm lookin' out for me!**_

Stitch then scoffed himself with a few oranges he snuck from Raj's cart. Then, over at Yin and Yang's jewelry shop, Yang was looking at a diamond and could see millions of reflections of Stitch wearing all sorts of bling-bling. He then he lowered the diamond and saw Stitch before him.

Stitch: **_Oh, I don't need nobody else._**

_**I'll never fail**_

_**I'll cover my own tail**_

Then, Yin and Yang angrily tried to grab Stitch, but he ran off and grabbed three shopkeepers in each of his four arms and tossed them around the twelve shopkeepers he grabbed.

**_I… can… take… care… of myself!_ **

Then Stitch landed on top of the Cyclops (From _Xiaolin Showdown) _and began dancing around on it while a bunch of other aliens of his species danced with him.

Stitch: **_You know, guys, it just don't pay_**

_**To give a hoot**_

_**I'm givin' all my heart**_

_**What do I get?**_

_**The boot!**_

_**I'm through with that,**_

_**I'm roaming free**_

_**So with all things considered,**_

**_I'm lookin' out for me!_ **

Stitch finished singing as he was on his knees on Cyclops' head, but a blasma blaster bolt was shot at him and the bling-bling fell off him, and he fell off the Cyclops and lifted his head up with his big belly scorched. Raj, Yin, Yang and a bunch of others were glaring angry at him.

"Steal form us again, and your over-plumped body **WILL BE DINNER FOR THE HYENAS!" **Raj yelled at him.

"No Problem." Stitch groaned as he trekked of on all fours.

* * *

**(A/N) Ah, Stitch. You can never get a break, eh? Please read and review, loyal readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stitch has changed?

**(A/N) Here we are with Chapter 3 of _Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer! _Here, Stitch meets up with the gang, and gets his chance to change! **

* * *

Chapter Three

**Stitch has changed?**

Where we last left off, E.G. was flying through the city of Toon City, with Danny and co. riding him.

"YEEE-HAW!" Danny cried happily.

Dojo then noticed the sack of gold, he snickered greedily. As he went for it, Danny snatched it and started throwing gold onto the ground. Dojo was devastated and grabbed onto the sack. "Good, sweet God, man! What are you doing?!"

"Dojo!" Danny scolded, annoyed

"Excuse me! You're the one who's throwing away our hard-earned treasure!" Dojo snapped angrily.

"We're not the ones who need this money." Danny explained.

"Yeah, we're already living in the palace, that's all we need." Jake said

Then, Danny dropped a small gold rod into a beggar mans bowl, and when the man noticed it he smiled happily. Ash then dropped some gold and it landed in front of Marge Simpson and her two children, Bart and Lisa. Bart cannon-balled into the gold and Marge looked into the sky.

"A miracle." Marge cried in joy.

As more poor people got gold, Dojo just looked very melancholy, "I hate you guys".

"Oh don't look like that, Dojo, I'm not throwing everything away." Danny said, looking at the jeweled beetle.

"Alright!" Dojo cheered, he then slithered up onto Danny's shoulder, he then said sharply and greedily, "...no give it!"

Danny then pushed Dojo off of his shoulder, "_Actually, _this is for June." He said.

Dojo just looked devastated again as he fell of Danny's shoulder. Then they flew right over to the palace and Danny and his gang hopped off E.G. as he landed on June's balcony. As Danny stepped forward he was shocked to see Shenzi there, growling and moving for them. Dojo and Danny's friends then backed away.

"Easy now, Shenzi, you know me, Danny?" Danny asked cautiously.

Shenzi growled and leaped at Danny, who screamed, and when Shenzi landed on top of him he began licking his face. That's when Ray-Ray and Mornoe came up from behind Shenzi.

"Where've ya been, Danny? June, Monroe, Shenzi and I have been waiting forever already." Ray-Ray asked, as Shenzi continued licking Danny's face.

"All right, Shenzi, all right, I'm glad to see you too. Same for you, Ray-Ray, and Monroe" Danny said, nudging Shenzi away. And Danny's gang relaxed. He then said to Ray-Ray, "Sorry, I've been so long, Ray-Ray, I've just done...well,...a little shopping".

_"(Cough) Stealing"_ Mornoe coughed to Ray-Ray.

Danny then got on his feet and straightened himself up. "All right guys, how do I look?" he asked.

"I think you look fine." A familiar female voice said.

"June!" Danny said as he spun around to see his lover, Juniper Lee.

"Where were you, Danny, I really missed you." June asked.

"I had to pick up a few things, this is for you." Danny smiled, taking the jeweled beetle out of his pocket, and giving it to her.

"Oh, Danny, it's lovely." June said in awe, examining the jeweled beetle.

Dojo made a facial expression like June's, obviously mocking her. Ash, Jake, Leroy, and Gengar couldn't help but snicker. June then pulled Danny into a kiss. Dojo, Gengar, and Leroy made retching impression at this.

"It must've cost a fortune." June said.

"Nah, it was a steal." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

June rolled her eyes and smiled, "Same old Danny" She then placed the jeweled beetle into a vase with a real one, and Dojo snuck around and noticed the beetle and had a plan to get it. "Uncle Donald wants you and your friends to join us for dinner tonight, he's going to make a very important speech".

"About what?" Danny asked.

"Well it has to do with you." June told him.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Danny asked, with an 'Oh, boy' expression.

"Let's just say this is a dinner you don't want to miss." June smirked, placing her hand on her hip.

Meanwhile, Dojo was hiding under a table and reached for the jeweled beetle but got the real beetle. He then ate it, after groaning in annoyance.

"Okay, June, what's going on?' Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Danny. I promised Uncle Donald I wouldn't spoil the surprise." She answered.

Then, Dojo reached up and felt like he had the jeweled beetle, but felt his hand was stuck. He peeked out and saw Shenzi scowling at him, and Dojo simpered and waved nervously, "Hello...beautiful?"

"So I'm not in trouble?" Danny asked June, in relief.

"Of course not, Danny. You defeated Jack Spicer, saved Toon City, rescued a princess, Danny, you're a hero." June told her lover.

"Well, I guess your right, that's me for ya, ready for anything!" Danny said smugly.

Then, some crashing was going on and Shenzi was chasing Dojo all around until Dojo climbed up a curtain, "When I get my paws on you, I'm gonna rip your eyes outta ya sockets and shove 'em right down your throat!" She then tugged on the curtain and Dojo fell off and bounced off E.G. and landed in some powder, causing a bunch of it to spread causing many to cough. Danny scowled at Dojo sternly and smiled sheepishly at June.

"Um, you and your friends might want to clean up before dinner though." June said with a chuckle.

Danny, Ash, Jake, Gengar, and Leroy turned their attention to the powdered covered Dojo. He then smiled nervously at them and offered the jeweled flower, but they just scowled sternly at him.

* * *

Later that day, Stitch was looking grumpily out at the city on top of another building. 

"(Sighs) Seems like only yesterday, that fool, Jack, was running Toon City, and I was his second-in-command. His royal pet." Stitch reminisced, "But then he had to go and mess things up. The big jerk! Now, look, I'm stuck on the outside looking in. I gotta get back into the palace… Back into power." He finished sinisterly. He then groaned, placing his claw over his eyes "But...how?"

Then, Danny and his gang, all cleaned up, and Dojo, wearing a small purple turban, walked out of the palace.

"Well, my dear friends, shall we see what the common folk are doing today?" Danny said, sounding all high and Royal.

"Indeed, old chap" Dojo said like he was so royal while fixing up his turban, causing everyone to laugh and they began walking out of the palace.

"Come on, guys, we've got plenty of time before our big meeting with King Donald." Ash reminded them.

"Indeed. There is plenty of time to reherse our manners" Gengar added.

Meanwhile, Stitch watched them from above.

"The Street Rat and his comrades are living in the palace now?! Right, that does it, all the votes are in, life is now officially unfair!" he exclaimed incrediously, but then thought of something. "Now wait a second, this is perfect, Fenton is my ticket back into power." Stitch said, hopping down to the ground. "I will just get him on my side with a little pity act." He said tattering up his fur and throwing some dirt and sand onto it. He then picked up a bottle of wine, and splashed some across his face, as if he had been drinking it "And I'll be back in the palace faster than you can say _easily_."

As Danny and his friends were coming around the corner, Danny accidentally bumped into Stitch, who looked like a down-on-his-luck Street Rat, who had been drinking wine for days.

"Aye! Watch were you're going!" Stitch snapped, as if he didn't see Danny. But when he saw Danny, his expression changed to happy one, "Danny! I am so glad I have found you! I finally got free from Jack Spicer" he said happily, after coughing a bit..

"Stitch! What are you doing here?" Danny demanded angrilly, his fists glowing green.

Stitch then acted as if he was dying as he clinged to Danny's leg, "Oh, Danny, you have no idea what I have been through. Please, hold me." Stitch said, but freaked as Danny and his friends tried to grab him.

"Hey, I mean gentle like!" Stitch snapped, getting on his feet but started backing away as Danny and his gang stomped toward him.

"You're not fooling anyone, ya little trog!" Jake snapped.

"No guys, you have got it all wrong. I'm serious! Look, I have been under Jack's power, he mesmerized me with his Basilisk Staff. _Just like the King." _Stitch said acting all dazed and hypnotised.

As Stitch pretended to be hypnotized, Dojo tried to pounce him but Stitch avoided it. Danny then fired a few ectoplasmic energy blasts, only for Stitch to dodge the blasts with a considerable display of reflexes and agility. Stitch then began running away.

"Get back here, you traitor!" Danny shouted, running after him.

They all ran around the corner and all of them crashed into someone big. They fell over, and they saw they had bumped into Ultimoose with Carl and his goons.

"You! You look familiar." Carl said, looking and pointing at Danny.

"It's Danny Phantom." Carl's goons said in Monotone.

"Where, it is?! I knew that, get him guys! get him, his lizard, and his friends too!" Carl commanded.

Danny and his friends backed away, along with Stitch. The goons tried to attack the heroes, but they dodged them. Leroy then had himself back into a stack of barrels. He knocked the pile over, making two land on the box ghost and Saranoia. Yuck then tried to slash Leroy, but he used a barrel to block the attack. Leroy then threw it at Yuck, but he ducked, and the barrel hit Stitch and Ultimoose.

After rubbing their heads and getting out of the pile of broken wood, Ultimoose glared daggers at Stitch, "Treacherous Trog!" he said getting out a serrated sword, causing Stitch to scream.

"Look, I'm not with him." Stitch said, but Ultimoose tried to slice and dice him, and Stitch ran away from his with Ultimoose chasing him.

Meanwhile, Jake blew hie dragon fire at Saranoia, burning her to a crisp. And Ash, Leroy and Gengar each picked up a metal pole and helped Danny fight against Yuck and the Box Ghost, while Stitch crawled over to Dojo.

"Hey, Dojo, help! They're after me!" Stitch whined.

"Hey, you're the one who brought yourself into this, man!" Dojo said.

They then looked up and saw Carl holding up a fish and tried to hit them with it, but Dojo got away, saying, "You're on your own, man!" and Carl landed on Stitch and broke a table filled with fruit.

Meanwhile, as Danny and his friends fought, they were then cornered by all of Carl's goons.

"You won't be getting out of this one." Saranoia said, angrilly.

Stitch then pulled a watermelon off his head and was covered in Watermelon seeds.

"That's it! Now I'm mad!" Stitch shouted, making his extra body parts burst out of his body.

Carl then got up and spit that fish out of his mouth. He then growled and began to stomp off only to slip on the fish and landed right on a boards resting on a barrel. As the goons closed in on Danny and his friends and while Carl was out cold, Stitch was clinging onto a wall, looking down.

"Mess with this alien, eh?" Stitch said as he jumped off of the wall. He picked up Carl and a small car, and shoved Carl into the car roof. He spun the car around and gave it a huge toss, with Carl still in it. The car flew all the way to Carl's goons and they all crashed onto a egg cart on wheels where it's owners, Chester and AJ looked devastated.

Danny and his friends looked around and saw Stitch.

"I got plenty more where that came from, ya cockroach freak!" Stitch shouted to Carl.

"My eggs ruined! Who's gonna pay for them, now?!" AJ cried.

"Oh, shove it!" Carl snapped, dizzily getting out of the car.

"Oooh, Guards, Guards!" Chester called out angrilly.

Carl and his goons looked up in fear as the shadows of Black Doom and The Eds loomed over them.

"What is the trouble here?" Black Doom asked.

"It's that little cockroach wizard "Carl!"" Eddy snarled, angrilly.

Box Ghost quickly grabbed the reins of the horse and the horse ran off pulling the cart with Carl and co. along with it.

"After them!" Black Doom shouted as he, The Eds, Chester and AJ ran after them.

Stitch then hoped over to Danny and his commrades and looked at Carl and his goons flee.

"Jerks!" Stitch snarled.

"Um, thanks for your help, Stitch, you saved me." Danny said, unsure.

"What, your right, of course I saved you. I mean, okay, it wasn't exactly intentional, but it you know what I mean. If that doesn't show I'm a good guys, what does?" Stitch said but was grabbed by Jake in a tight grip around the throat.

"Hey, what's going on! This is no way to treat your rescuer! You owe me one, Danny, I saved your life!" Stitch gagged, only making Jake tighten his grip.

"Jake, wait!" Danny said. "He's got a point, I do owe him."

Gengar, who was drinking water from a canteen, spat his drink out in suprise, "What?! You come with us!" Gengar said dragging him, Ash, and Leroy into a group huddle.

"Danny, you have made some mad decisions before, but this just jades it!" Gengar said.

"This is Stitch, the pet or maybe even ex-pet of Jack Spicer! You're really gonna trust him?!" Ash said, incrediously.

"I know that, guys, but think about it, if it weren't for him, we'd be dead by now." Danny reminded the two.

"I suppose, but still-." Gengar started but was interrupted.

"Look, Gengar, let's just give him a chance!" Leroy blurted.

"What?!" Ash and Gengar asked Leroy in shock. Leroy was one of the least of people they'd expect to agree on this matter.

"Remember, I was just as bad as Stitch was when you guys first met me, and look how I turned out. I should know that people deserve a second chance." Leroy told them.

"That is true" Ash agreed, nodding.

"Then it's agreed. We give Stitch a chance!" Recieving a nod from Ash, Leroy, and reluctantly Gengar.

They then went over to Stitch and Danny then motioned to Jake to let him go. Jake grunted, but then just dropped Stitch.

"Okay, Stitch, after compromising we've decided to give you the chance to change your ways." Danny told Stitch.

"Really?! Thank you, Danny! I realy appreciate it!" Stitch thanked Danny happily.

"No problem. But of course, we'll make sure King Donald gives you a fair hearing".

"Oh, alright, very well. I don't see any problem with that..." Stitch said trailing off, and taking a drink from a canteen from a table, until he realised what Danny just said, **"WHAT?!" **Stitch shouted

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry to leave it off there, folks! I just didn't want to end up making the chapter too long! Anyway, in the next chapter, four certain return! (You know who I'm talking about) R****ead and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Return of four Genies

**(A/N) And we're back with chapter four of **_**Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer!**_** This time things will get even better, for now this is the return of four old favorite characters. Also, It actually is FOUR, not three. You shall see what I mean as you read on).

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Return of four Genies**

_Where we last left off, Danny and his gang met up with Stitch and knew he was up to know good, but after Stitch had somewhat and not really intentionally saved them from Carl's goons, they thought they should give him at least ONE and only ONE chance. So Danny decided to make sure Stitch gets a fair hearing from Kinf Donald, but Stitch didn't like the sound of that at all._

"**WHAT?!" **Stitch shouted, and next thing he knew was taken back to the Palace and locked inside a cage. "The King?! NO!"

"Don't worry, Stitch, me and my friends will talk to him, you know, soften him up." Danny reassured him, putting the key back into his pocket.

"Yeah, so wait in here until we're ready." Ash said.

"Are you guys crazy, he hates me." Stitch shouted, rattling the cage "And what do you plan to do about the princess?"

"Yeah, he does" E.G. agreed, who had just recently been let in on the situation, when the gang arrived.

"No problem, Stitch" Danny said, "I just have to make sure June doesn't see you, until I've gotten her prepared".

"Gotten me prepared for what?" June asked, coming over to them.

Thankfully, Jake, Ash, Gengar, and Leroy stood in front of the cage containing Jack.

"I-uh mean to notice the stain Dojo got on the new turban you gave him." Danny quickly thought of.

"Eh?" Dojo queried, but was hushed by Danny.

"I don't see a stain." June said, looking at Dojo's turban.

"Well, then there's no problem." Gengar said, coming in between them.

"So, off to dinner, can't wait for that to happen." Danny said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, Danny, what's wrong?" June asked Danny suspiciously, and crossing her arms.

"What wrong? Oh no-no-no, everything's fine." Danny said nervously.

"Well, you're not hiding anything from me are you?" she asked, "Anymore secrets? Remember, we agreed not to keep anymore secrets from each other".

"Secrets?" Danny asked glancing over to his friends who signaled him not to slip up. Gengar even motioned him a slice across the neck warning. "Of course not. I mean, I almost lost you once that way, I'll never make that mistake again".

As they were about to kiss, Dojo yelped, terrified at somthing.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

Then, the water fountain's water began firing up and twisted around like a tornado. At the top of the fountain poofed Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo, the three genies, riding on surfboards, wearing sandals, blue shorts, Hawaiian flowered shirts (a muumuu, in Lilo's case), and sunglasses. They were also carrying luggage.

"YEE-HAW!" They shouted, jumping off their boards and landing in front of the gang.

"They're cool" Dash began,

"They're magical," Lilo continued,

"They're back!" Wormtail96 finished.

"**WORMTAIL! DASH! LILO!"** Danny shouted happily, as all of them embraced the genies.

"All right, guys!" Jake smirked.

"You're back!" June said.

All were unaware of The Genies' bodies turning red and not because of blushing.

"**OOH-AHH-OOH, WATCH THE SUNBURN! SHEESH!"** They exclaimed, startling everyone but turned back to normal color,

"Hah, kidding, didja miss me? Be honest." Lilo said, hugging Danny.

"Take care of these, my fellow lizard." Dash said to Dojo, handing him luggage but the weight of them caused Dojo to fall to the ground.

_"Ow...my eye...!"_ Dojo ground, his voice muffled, with some luggage covering his face.

"Be careful, they're heavy, hang on. I've got souvenirs for everybody." Wormtail96 said, putting a sombrero on Danny's head, handing a giant teddy bear to June, slipping a Yankees jacket onto Ash, handing Jake some dargon claw polish, putting helmets that held soda cans on it on Gengar and Leroy's heads, and putting a baseball cap on Dojo's head, a little flag in his one claw, and a hotdog on a bun in his other claw.

"Ha, look at that, she dances." E.G. said, looking at a actin figure of a Hawaiian girl doing the hula.

"What a minute, you mean to say you saw the whole world already?" Danny asked, incrediously.

"In only a few months?" Jake asked.

Dash then split into 5 little Dash's, each dressed from a certain type of land.

"_**It's a small world after all."**_ The Dash's sang, and Dash poofed back to normal size.

"Toon City has the one thing no other place in the world has." Lilo told them with a smile

"What's that?" Leroy asked, confused. He then picked up a venus fly-trap, "Is it this plant? Is it? It's the plant isn't it?" the fly-trap then closed it's mouth on Leroy's head, making him run around in circles, screaming.

Everyone slapped their own foreheads in annoyance. Then, Wormtail96 turned into a purple rocket, lit himself and blasted around the whole garden.

"**YOU GUYS!"** he yelled with glee.

Dash and Lilo then flew up, as well. The three Genies had begun to sing about their trip. Scenes from the places they visited appeared in the background as they sung.

Wormtail96: _**We've parachuted down**_

_**Into the Taj Mahal**_

Dash: _**We've rode a...uh, I don't know**_

_**Along the great Great Wall!**_

Lilo: _**We even made the famous**_

_**Leaning Tower fall,**_

All three: _**But who was with me through it all?**_

_**Nobody!**_

Dash: _**The Moscow Circus**_

_**Hired us to fly trapeze**_

Wormtail96: _**On Mount Olympus,**_

_**Ran a race with Hercules**_

Lilo: _**It's easy when you're chased by killer bees!!**_

All three: _**Who said "geshundheit" when we sneezed? ACHOO!**_

_**So now we're home,**_

_**Home again with you,**_

_**You chase the clouds away**_

Dash: _**Whenever I am blonde**_

"You're always blonde" Danny reminded Dash.

"Oh, yeah,"

The three then continued their song.

Wormtail96: _**Not in the pyramids,**_

_**I highly recommend**_

All three: _**There is nothing in the world**_

_**Quite like a friend!**_

Dash: _**Slept like a babe in Bombay**_

_**On a bed of nails**_

Lilo: _**Moroccans set my fairy tales**_

_**Of seven veils**_

Wormtail96: _**We single-handedly**_

_**We even saved the whales!**_

_**No one was there to hear my tales!**_

Dash: _**In Acapulco,**_

_**Joined a Mariachi band**_

Lilo: _**We rode the ragin' rapids**_

_**Down the Rio Grande**_

Wormtail96: _**Flew in a air balloon,**_

_**But when I tried to land**_

_**Nobody laughed,**_

_**Or lent a hand**_

Lilo: _**Without you, the Amazon is**_

_**Just a trickle**_

Dash: _**Without you, the Sahara's**_

_**Not so hot**_

Wormtail96: _**Without you, Niagara Falls**_

_**Is just a leaky faucet**_

All three: _**And the Huey II**_

_**Is just some yacht**_

Dash: _**Now that we're home,**_

_**Home again, it's clear,**_

Lilo: _**All we ever wanted**_

_**Seems to be right here**_

Wormtail96: _**We've traveled East and West.**_

Dash and Lilo's heads spouted from Wormtail96's shoulders as he sung this.

All: _**And now, We're back again**_

_**And there's nothing in the world**_

_**Quite like a friend..**_

Danny: _**There's nothing in the world.**_

June: _**Nothing in the whole wide world.**_

All five: _**There's nothing in the world quite like a friend! **_

The five concluded the song as we zoom out from the castle to the earth in space. Dash appeared beside the earth and spun it on his fingertip.

Dash: _**Nothing in the whole wide world!**_

"So guys, how does it feel to be free?" Danny asked Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo.

"Yeah, no longer having to wait on a master 24/7?" Jake asked.

"No more granting your masters deepest desires." Ash added.

"AND no more having to live in a lamp?" Gengar finished.

"To be seriously, WE LOVE IT!" Lilo shouted happily, but her back cracks. "Ok, so maybe our powers aren't all powerful, like they used to be." She said shrinking down to a small her, "But don't sell me short." Then she grew big again.

"We may be free, but we still have some magic in us." Dash said, poofing into Magician attire, "I can still do this!' He said as a Piranha Plant poofed into his hand but chomped onto his face and sucked his face right off him.

"WHOA!" Dash said muffled as he reached into the plants mouth and put his face back on. "Hate to loose my face in front of you guys".

Okay, give us another chance here. Best two out of three!" Wortmail96 said, poofing a box in front of them and a saw in his hand. "Whose first, I'm a natural at this."

"Um, guys, we'd like to stay around, but we have to go to-." Danny began, but was cut off.

"Dinner, we're late." June said, remembering.

"Oh, ya probably have a romantic dinner for two, and you don't need three magical lugs gumming up the worst." Dash said with a downcast look.

"But, Guys." Danny said.

"It's now problem. Three, or in this case, five's a crowd. you guys go on." Lilo said, assuring them.

"Guys, guys, I would be honored if you joined us for dinner." June said to the three Genies, smiling.

"You would? Oh, well then, come on, everyone get in here!" Wormtail96 shouted happily, hugging them all, and ran up the palace stairs, "Home-Cooking, let's go!"

As they headed for the palace, Dojo and Leroy already had that drool look on their faces, but Danny sat him onto the ground.

"Sorry guys, but you've got a job to do remember." Danny whispered to him.

"What's that?" they asked, confused.

"You have to guard Stitch." He whispered.

Dojo and Leroy just grumbled annoyed and upset, but went back to guard Stitch's cage. And Dash appeared in front of Danny.

"Giddy-Up slowpoke, what's keepin' ya?" Dash asked.

"Nothing, well something, but I'll tell ya later." Danny said, and the two went back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, as night fell out in the desert, Carl and Box Ghost were getting water from a well, while Carl's goons rested up. 

"That stinkin' Danny! First chance I'll get, I'll slice him in half!" Carl mumbled to himself.

Over by, his goons they looked like they were plotting something.

"That stinkin' Carl and Box Ghost!" Ultimoose mumbled.

"First chance we'll get let's slice him in half!" Saranoia muttered to the others.

"Hey, get over here and wash up, it's bad enough having to look at you, without having to smell you!" Carl shouted to his goons, while Box Ghost gargled some water in his mouth and spat it out.

"Ha! smell you! Ha, ha, ha!" Box Ghost snickered in agreement.

"Come, I think it time we put fearless leader out of misery." Yuck said, pulling out a sword.

As Carl picked up the bucket of water and dumped it over his head, something hard hit him on the head.

"OW! What is this, somebody I'll sure whoever runs this well." He said but noticed it was a black lava lamp, so he picked it up. "A lamp, well-well. It might be worth a few grand once it's cleaned up." He said rubbing it with his cape, but his goons approached him with their weapons.

"It will do you very little good except to light your way to the Valley of the Dead... or, in the case of the Box Ghost light his way BACK to the Ghost Zone." Yuck said, "Allow us to put you out of your misery." He said about to strike Carl, but black smoke was flowing out of the lamp and frightened the guys.

"**ITS AN EVIL SPIRIT!" **Ultimoose shouted, as they mounted their horses and rode off. Suddenly a maniacal laughter came from the lamp and Carl and Box Ghost's horses rode off on their own.

Carl and Box Ghost, who hadn't even noticed the goons had abandoned them stared in disbelief as the smoke got bigger. The laughter grew louder and there appeared in the sky, was Jack Spicer, in his black and yellow ferral-eyed genie form.

"**I AM FREE!" **Jack shouted, "Free with a vengeance upon he who has imprisoned me." He said powering up but froze as his chains appeared and restrained him. "No, it is the curse of the lamp. All the power of the universe at my fingertips, and I am bound by the rules of the genies!" He boomed, "Which means, I can't kill that foolish Danny Fenton…" He trailed off as his eyes motioned to Carl and Box Ghost. "Unless… I have somebody to be so kind enough to take me to Toon City!" He shouted looking down at Carl, who began stuttering non-stop.

"I suppose this form is a bit too much, very well then." Jack said as he poofed into black smoke. Carl and Box Ghost screamed and ran to the side, and layed flat on the ground covering themselves, as Jack appeared in his old human form. "I trust you find me a little less overwhelming now?" Jack asked.

"You're… a genie?" Carl asked incrediously.

"You are astounded, I'm sure." Jack replied.

"Um, if you're a genie, then don't I get wishes?" Carl asked, holding the lamp.

"Yes, three wishes. That is part of the job, but first I must go to Toon City, you will take the lamp there for me." Jack commanded.

"Then, you need me; **CARL THE COCKROACH WIZARD!!!"** Carl said sinisterly which made Jack glare, "Me and Box Ghost, here, will take it you to Toon City, but first, I want my wishes." He said evilly, but Jack glared Daggers at him and tried blasting him with lightning. Carl and Box Ghost ran around and took cover.

**"WHY YOU!"** Jack said, booming, but suddenly smirked, and Carl and Box Ghost noticed Jack wasn't attacking them.

"You shall have your wishes." Jack said.

"Phew!" Box Ghost sighed.

"I shall, I mean of course I shall. I want riches, treasure, I know: **"I WISH FOR THE LEGENDARY SUNKEN FLYING DUTCHMAN TREASURE SHIP OF DAVY JONES!"** Carl commanded.

"Your wish is my command." Jack said and they poofed away.

Then, Carl reappeared underwater in the ship, he swam around holding his breath but noticed a giant squids tentacle about to grab him, so he swam away only into a shark. But before the shark could attack, Jack and Box Ghost reappeared, not needing to worry about breathing.

"I am SO glad I'm a ghost, right now" Box Ghost smirked.

"Poor baby, aren't we enjoying our wish?" Jack asked Carl, who got caught by the Squids tentacle. " Perhaps you wish me to return you to the desert." He asked Carl, who nodded quickly, "Very well." Jack said poofing them back to the desert with Box Ghost, and Carl spit up some water.

"That was two wishes, take your time with the third, or you'll wish you'd never been born!" Jack said, threatening Carl, who gulped, "On the other hand, if you cooperate with me, I shall see to it that you're rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Carl and Box Ghost asked.

"First, you will help get revenge on the Street Rat, by the name of _"DANNY FENTON!" _Jack said evilly.

"Fenton!?" Carl asked, "I want revenge on him to!" He said pulling out a sword and swung it around a few times. "He made a fool out me in front of my goons, I'd fight him dirty, by brilliant swordsmanship will never fail me." He said but swung his sword close to his waist and cut his cape, and yanking it off of his neck. "I hate it when I do that." He said, as he tied his cape around his neck again, and Jack held them close.

"And once that wretched fool is out of my way, nothing will stop me from dominating Toon City and the world as well." Jack said as he began chuckling, which soon led to a diabolical laughter. And as he laughed, Carl grinned evilly to Box Ghost.

"I think I'm gonna like working with this guy." Carl smirked to Box Ghost, while pointing at Jack.

* * *

**(A/N) Well this is just a turn for the worst; Jack is free! And now he's found a couple of new lackies. What evil do these three have in store for Danny, find out next time! Read and Review!) **


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Crashers

**(A/N) And we're back with Chapter Four of _Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer_, here the palace people discover Stitch and Danny must defend him, but how will this affect his relationship with June?)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Dinner Crashers**

During dinner, Danny, his friends, June, Ray-Ray, Monroe, King Donald and the three Genies we're sitting at a royal dinner table and Dash was showing some tricks.

"Ok, this trick I've learned at many Sushi Bars." Dash said as he picked up a carrot and chopped it with a knife into little pieces, "Hi-Yah!" He shouted. And he did the same thing again and again, amusing Donald. He just kept doing it until (SLICE!) Dash chopped his own hand off.

"Whoops." Dash squeaked.

Then, Dash's hand stood up on it's own and a cane poofed into the fingers. it then did a little jig for King Donald.

"Hah-hah-hah, most amusing." Donald chuckled, clapping.

"Amusing, right, stay here while I pull myself together." Dash said, screwing his hand back on.

"Anyway, down to business." Donald began, "Danny Fenton, you and your friends have proven to be quite the fine people and brave fighters, in all my years as a King. I've never seen anyone with charisma like you. So that's why Danny Fenton, I am appointing you as my Royal Vizier!" he finished.

Danny just sat in shock and suprise. "Me, really?"

"Isn't it wonderful?" June asked he lover.

"Way to go, Danny!" Jake said.

"Congrats, Danny." Ash said.

"You deserve it, lad" Monroe smiled to Danny.

"_I should have been Royal Vizar."_ Gengar grumbled to himself.

"Zip it" Jake warned him through gritted teeth, and not looking at Gengar, as he took a drink of cola.

Then, Wormtail96 poofed beside Danny Fenton.

"What a glorious moment!" Wormtail96 said, poofing Danny in a back tux and his hair turned all neatly. "I would like to award you for this great honor." He said, handing Danny some sort of golden award and shook his hand.

Then, Lilo poofed up and started selling Danny merchandise, through plushies to shirts to anything.

"Come all, we got your Danny supplies right here." Lilo, in merchandise called out.

Then, Dash appeared, wearing old royal attire and blowed on a horn.

"All hail Danny Fenton, The Royal Vizier." He called, poofing Danny back into his attire, and went over to Donald, "So what's a Royal Vizier?"

"Well, he'll be my most trusted advisor." Donald answered.

"Well that's good, I mean he's bound to better than that Jack Spicer character." Wormtail96 said as his head poofed into Jack's.

"Quite so." Donald replied, folding his arms.

"And Stitch!" Dash shouted out, which got Danny's and his friends attention, "Talk about Trouble wit a capital "T"!"

Lilo, instead of adding any agreement to what Dash just said, just sighed sadly to herself. She never told anyone this, but she always had feelings toward that little blue alien. But she knew that the others would never understand, so she didn't talk about it.

"Uh, Dash." Danny asked, but Dash didn't seem to hear him.

"Whoo, that Trog sure was mean." Dash said, poofing his head into Stitch's and got into Donald's face **"DUCKIE WANT A WORM, DUCKIE WANT A WORM!!!" **He shouted and his head turned back to normal, "Remember that?" he asked.

"I can still taste the treachery the traitor committed." Donald pouted, irritably.

"Well, you don't see this bloke hanging out with Evil Trogs." Wormtail96 said, pulling Danny into a noogie.

"It's funny, you should mention Stitch." Danny said, starting to get onto the subject of Stitch actually being here.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the courtyard, Dojo and Leroy was boringly watching Stitch still stuck in a cage. During so, Stitch and Leroy struck up a conversation that revealed they were actually are cousins of a sort because Jack stole the designs he used to create Stitch off of the designs Jumba used to create Leroy. Right now, Stitch was trying to get Dojo to release him from his cage. 

"Oh, Lizard!" Stitch said. "Come on, Dojo, Alien want to talk to little Dojo, have scrumptious cheese!" He continued squeaking. "Stitchie will give Dojo some delicious peanuts, if Dojo opens cage, yum-yum."

Dojo just seemed annoyed at Stitch's attempts. "Okay, Tubby, first of all, I'm not an idiot. And second, I HATE peanuts".

"Yeah, ya might wanna try something new" Leroy smirked at the blue alien.

"**COME ON,** I got a life and EIGHT, that's right, EIGHT kids, imagine them wondering where their daddy is." Stitch whined, as Dojo looked into the distance and saw Shenzi not too far from them, smirking as he got an idea. **(A/N) That Kid thing is a little referance to a future fic of mine. But that won't be for a while, yet).**

"**COME ON, OPEN THE CAGE, OPEN IT, OPEN IT!" **Jack whined and Dojo just opened it.

"Okay" Dojo smirked.

"Well, that's more like it, AHH!" Stitch thought he was safe until he noticed Shenzi growling at him.

"**CLOSE THE CAGE!"** Stitch screamed pulling in shut, but Dojo tried to open it, and soon were in a kind of tug-O-War fight over the cage. Leroy just watched.** "CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT!" **Stitch screamed.

**"HEY, YOU WANTED IT OPEN, SO ONE WISH GRANTED!" **Dojo snapped, until he noticed Shenzi getting closer, so he let Stitch win. "Okay".

Shenzi tackled the cage tearing it down. So the cage broke, and Stitch squeezed out of the cage but noticed he was in Shenzi's face.

"Just for the record, hyena girl, I've got four blasters that is store in my stomach that I DEFINITELY know how to use, the speed and agility of Spider-Man himself AND the strength to lift three thousand times my own weight PLUS I'm very nearly indestructible. That's MORE THAN ENOUGH to make ME a match for YOU. But, since turning YOU into a throw-rug isn't exactly the best way for ME to get on your mistress's good side, I'll be merciful".

There was a pause, before Shenzi came in closer, "I'll give you to the count of three. One...two..."

Stitch screamed and dashed off into the palace, and Shenzi chased after him, yelling, "Three!", leaving Leroy glaring at Dojo, who knew he did a bad thing.

"Heh, heh...oops" Dojo squeaked nervously.

* * *

Inside the palace, Shenzi chased Stitch down the hall. 

"**HELP GUYS! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME, I SAVED YOUR LIFE, IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" **Stitch screamed, running away.

Dojo and Leroy ran up to Shenzi and tried to pull on her tail to get her to stop, but Shenzi charged foward and caught Stitch in her jaws. But when Shenzi landed on he belly, she skidded into the dinning hall. When The Genies noticed Shenzi, they poofed away and Shenzi crashed into the dinner table, luckily no one was hurt.

"Wow, and I thought Jake was a party animal." Ash said, wipping some spilled mustard off of his hat.

"Shenzi, you know better than to tear around the palace like that!" June scolded Shenzi, as Stitch tried to pry open Shenzi's mouth.

"Help!" Stitch whined in a puny voice. Danny quickly helped Shenzi close her jaw. "HEY!" Stitch screamed inside Shenzi's mouth.

"So, Danny, why did you bring up that deceitful alien?" Donald asked Danny, getting back to the subject.

"Um, King Donald, I have to tell you something about Stitch." Danny said as a claw holding pepper came out of Shenzi's mouth and spayed at Shenzi, causing her to sneeze Stitch out and he crashed into a bowl and it was covering him.

"Ow! My big belly!" a voice came from under the bowl and Stitch sat up, and wore the bowl on his head, and then realized he was discovered.

"He's here." Danny said, simpering.

"Stitch! Why you little-! Guards!" Donald gasped and called out, and Black Doom and Kevin 11 walked in, "Get that Trog!" he commanded.

"Yes, your highness, it will be my pleasure!" Black Doom said, getting out a glowing blade.

"No, don't!" Danny shouted as he, Jake, Ash and Gengar restrained Black Doom.

"Let go, you!" Black Doom demanded.

"Just listen!" Danny shouted.

"Your highness?" Black Doom asked Donald, confused on what to do.

"Well, I trust he has an explanation for this?" Donald asked, turning to Danny with his arms crossed, and tapping his foot onto the floor.

"He had better.." June said a bit scorned, and crossing her arms in agreement.

"King Donald, you have to understand, Stitch claims that he was…" Danny said, and then trailed off.

"Mesmerized." Stitch finished for him.

"That's right, he was under Jack's spell using the Basilisk staff, like you were. Stitch was only, well, I dunno…" He trailed off not sure how to put it, but managed to regroup. "Look, Stitch's not all that bad I just know it." Danny said as June and Donald found it hard to believe and his friends thought that that statement just sounded dumb.

"Shoulda stuck with the Basilisk staff theory." Stitch muttered to himself.

"Not all bad?" Donald asked, incrediously. "He's the partner of my treacherous ex-Advisor, Danny! You know that!"

"Indeed. We can't allow the treacherous Trog to run free." Black Doom said.

"Then I'll watch him." Danny said with responsibility, "I mean, with your permission, King Donald".

Donald stood and thought for a minute. He sighed, "Danny, I'm really not sure..."

"Please..." A voice asked. They turned around to see it was Lilo.

"Lilo?" Everyone, minus Lilo asked in confusion.

"Stitch's good. I know that." Lilo explained to them. "When I tride to distract him, those months ago, he told me that he would've fought against Jack, it's just that Jack put in this 'fail safe' inside Stitch. That way Stitch couldn't attack Jack, no matter how much Jack abused him".

"But, Lilo, of all people, why do you care about what happens to him?" June asked, more confused with Lilo, than she was with Danny, right now. "After all, he enslaved you, Dash, and Wormtail96, and tried to take over the world, along side Jack".

"Indeed, so what's all the comotion with you and him, then?" Donald asked Lilo.

"Becuase..." Lilo decided it was time to reveal her big secret. She walked over to Stitch's side, and without warning, she pulled him into a death-hug, "I LOVE HIM, OKAY?!"

Everyone else in the room was rather taken back, and just well shocked at this. "Wha-?!" The exlcaimed in disbelief. Lilo was in love with this little monster?! Dash even picked up a glass of soda, and spat right out, to express his shock.

Donald was even more confused, "Well..."

"Please" Lilo said sweetely, hugging Stitch even tighter, and giving the puppy-dog eyes, the same with Stitch.

Donald just sighed/groaned in defeat, and came to a conclusion, "Okay, so be it, then. Stitch you shall have one chance, and only one chance to prove to us you've changed your evil ways." He told Stitch sternly. He then turned to Danny. "Danny, from this day forth you must watch Stitch's every moment." Donald ordered and he walked off, muttering, _"Honestly, the people that guy will trust..."_

"And if the Trog makes one slipup, you shall be the one I pluck boy!" Black Doom threatened as he went with Donald.

"Well, that coulda gone better." Gengar groaned to Ash and Jake.

Danny feeling relieved plopped back into his seat, not noticing June was leaning against a pillar, with a stern look on her face. Her arms were crossed, and she was tapping her feet onto the floor, as if trying to get Danny's attention.

"Wow, June, I thought I was sunk."

"Ooh, not good." Stitch said, pointing to the ticked off June.

"Yeah, um, You were hiding Stitch all along, weren't you?" June asked, dryly.

"Look, June, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, but I didn't know what to say to you, and..." Danny said, not sure what.

"Exactly! We agreed, Danny. No more lies OR secrets." Juniper growled as she walked away and looked back, "Really, Danny, I thought you would changed, just a bit, but nooooo." She said, sounding downcast as she began to walk off.

"No, June, you see back in the marketplace, Stitch had..." Danny began.

"Blah-Blah-Blah! I can't hear you!" June said, coverinher ears with her hands in an immature manner.

Then, it was Danny's turn to get ticked, "You know what? Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" Danny snapped as she left.

June just looked back and blew a rasberry. Danny half-gasped, and then angrilly rasberried back in retaliation. June then just stormed off.

Danny then just sat back down in defeat. "Some Royal Vizier I'm going to make, everybody's mad at me."

"Hey, come on, Danny." Wormtail96 began, "Juniper's just a little steamed." He said as his head turned into a coffeepot and he lifted it off his body and poured some coffee into a mug, "She will cool down, care for a mug." He said offering some to Danny, who look disturbed, "This isn't cheering you up, isn't it?" Wormtail96 asked, who offered it to others, but they denied it.

"I don't understand, Guys, sometimes when I try to do something right, it just blows up in my face." Danny said, as he walked off leaving his friends to wonder.

"Well, that's the problem with doing the right thing, sometimes you do it for yourself." Dash said to Dojo, Leroy, (who had arrived just recently) and Jake.

"I'm telling ya. I don't know why Danny is giving Stitch a chance. The little Trogg..." Dash snarled, refering to Stitch. This ticked Lilo off.

"Aw, come on. He wasn't THAT bad. Somehow, I could sense that, all he would really need to be good is the chance and the right support." Lilo told them, trying to them to see the Good in Stitch.

Dash then started teasing Lilo "Yeah, right. You're only saying that because he wasn't that bad to YOU. And not to mention that you just publicly announced you loved him. Stitch and Lilo sitting in a tree... K-I-..."

Wormtail96 interrupted, "Don't tease her like that, Dash. It's rather unbecoming. Shesh, with that sort of immaturity, it's no wonder you've been have such a rough time finding a girlfriend."

"Oh, now don't start that again!" Dash snapped, annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the window, Stitch was watching in wonderment. 

"That man saved my life, nobody's ever looked out for me before, now it's-it's like I owe him." He said but his facial expression quickly changed, "NAH!" he shouted.

"Just let your conscience be your guide." Wormtail96, acting like Jiminy Cricket, landed on the window ledge, with Dash and Lilo.

"Conscience?" Stitch asked dryly with a just as dry facial expression. He then screamed immaturly, "**CONSCIENCE?!?!?! **I never had a conscience, never, ever, ever, ever, ever!." He then jumped out the window, grumbling to himself.

As Dash waked off, Dash poofed in front of him as a Jack-In-The-Box. This completely terrified Stitch, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Whoa, what're you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" He asked incrediously, and Dash poofed beside him, wearing a doctors outfit.

"Ah-hah, you do have a heart." Dash said, as he held up an X-Ray in front of Stitch's body and showed a small heart where it ought to be, covered in collesteral and fat "An iddy-biddy one, but it is there." He finished taking Stitch's arm and poofed all of them over into the courtyard. "Oh, yeah, and just for the record; lay off the Junk Food. You don't even want to _know _what it looks like in your body".

"Can you quit with the Hocus Pocus, already?" Stitch asked, irritably.

"Come on, Stitch, Look at him. Would it kill you to do something nice to him?" Lilo said, pointing to Danny over by the lake, who was sitting holding his legs and his face buried in his knees.

"Possibly, I don't do nice." Stitch said, getting out of Lilo's grip.

"Oh come on it'll be fun."

"I don't do fun either."

"We have to get Danny and Juniper back together." Wormtail96 said, poofing into many Wormtail96's and then back into one.

"Look I definitely don't do romance stuff, alright? It's just not in my character." Stitch growled.

"I understand that, but, well--" Dash trailed off, trying to think of something to get Stitch to help. He then got an idea, and whispered it to Lilo. She smirked in agreement.

Lilo walked up to Stitch and hugged him, giving him the "big eyes", finally convincing him to do it for her.

"Okay, I'll do it. But don't expect me to make a habit of this." Stitch sighed, crossing his arms. The Genies smirked.

* * *

**(A/N) What's this, Stitch is actually willing to help get Danny and June back together, maybe he really has changed. I guess we'll have to see about that as the story continues. Read and Review!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Just forget about love

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Six of _Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer! _Here, Stitch helps Danny and June get back together! On with the Chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Just forget about love

_Where we last left off, Stitch had busted in on dinner and was almost annihilated by the guards until Danny defended him trying to explain to Donald and Juniper that's he not bad anymore, and that he was willing to keep an eye on him. So Donald made the arrangements, but it still didn't get him out of trouble with June, with having one big argument, and putting their relationship on the line. Now it's up to Stitch to set things right by helping them get back together, and proving to them that he's a good dude._

Back in the palace, June was in her room burying her face in a pillow sobbing, until she heard a voice she didn't want to hear.

"Oh, come on now, Juniper, don't be wasting your tears on him." Stitch called out from the curtains.

"You?! Get out of here!" She said, shutting her curtains.

"Hey don't take it out on me, he's the creep, I never should've saved his life." Stitch said, hoping she heard that.

Juniper did hear that and opened the curtains to let Stitch in, "Hold on a second. You saved his life?" she asked, incrediously.

"That's right, the bloke owed me one, deeply. And that's why he stood up for me." Stitch said, jumping into June's arms, and purring loudly into her chest like a cat.

"Well, yes, but that did _not _give him the right to lie to me."

"You know something sister, you are so right." Stitch said, and he began to sing.

Stitch: _**Forget about that guy**_

_**Forget about the way you fell into his eyes**_

_**Forget about his charms**_

Stitch held up a picture of Danny, and Juniper took it and layed it flat on her desk so she couldn't see him.

Stitch: _**Forget about the way he held you in his arms**_

_**Walking on air's obnoxious**_

_**The thrill**_

_**The chill**_

_**Will make you nauseous**_

_**And you'll never get enough**_

_**Just forget about love!**_

Stitch then got hit with a thrown pillow and slided out onto the balcony where Wormtail96, Dash and Lilo were waiting.

"Alright, she's burning, now make with the magic." He said to them, who got the signal.

Stitch: _**Forget about romance**_

_**Forget about the way your heart begins to dance**_

Wormtail96 creeped in and used his magic to make a vase with a flower tip over but June catched it and whiffed it. She looked in her mirror and see's Danny's reflection and it calls to her, _"June."_The reflection called.

Stitch: _**Then you feel the blush**_

Stitch snatched the flower and dashed out of the room, leading June to the balcony where she looked down and saw a mourning Danny.

Stitch: _**When he's spouting out some sentimental mush**_

_**Love really is revolting!**_

_**It's even worse than when you're moulting**_

_**Enough of this fluff!**_

_**Just forget about love!**_

Then June began to sing.

Juniper: _**I had almost forgotten the way it felt**_

_**When he held out his hand for mine**_

_**My heart all a-flutter**_

Stitch: _**Oh, how I shudder**_

Juniper:_** The first time we kissed**_

Stitch: _**It won't be missed!**_

_**Forget about 'is touch **_

Juniper: _**I can't forget about his touch **_

Stitch:_** In the scheme of things,**_

_**It doesn't matter much**_

Juniper:_** It matters so mu-uch**_

Juniper went back into the palace, followed by Stitch.

Stitch: _**But you're better on your own **_

_**A meal becomes a banquet**_

_**When you eat alone **_

Juniper went down stairs until she stoped in front of a mirror and freshened up.

Juniper: _**Hmm-mm-mm-mm **_

"_**Love's filled with compromises" **_Stitch and Juniper sang as they danced around, until they ran outside.

Stitch: _**And don't you hate those big surprises?**_

As June made in outside, she walked on E.G. who lifted her up on his back.

Juniper: _**A cozy rendezvous**_

Stitch:_** Oh, now come on!**_

Dash and Lilo then sent yellow balls of light and they formed around June, causing her headband to glow.

Juniper: _**Candlelight for two**_

Stitch:_** Oh, please!**_

Juniper: _**Look you're calling my bluff!**_

_**Both: (I can't) (Just) forget about love!**_

The balls of light left Juniper and got Dany's attention. He saw June approaching him.

"(Sigh) Look, June, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kept Stitch a secret. I really should have told you. Please forgive me." Danny babbled on until June shushed him.

Juniper:_** I can't forget about my heart **_

Danny: _**I can't forget about my heart**_

Juniper: _**And how it felt**_

_**To fall for you right from the start**_

Danny:_** I'm still falling**_

Juniper: _**Whatever we may do**_

Juniper splashed him with a bit of water and Danny goes after her. It was like they were playing hide and seek.

Danny:_** Whatever we may do**_

Juniper:_** You are here for me,**_

_**And I'll be there for you**_

Danny picked her up and they began dancing.

Danny:_** I'll be there**_

Both:_** To wish, to want, to wander**_

_**To find the sun**_

_**Through rain and thunder**_

Meanwhile, Lilo was holding Stitch close, while Stitch's head was under the fountain and water poured on him, soaking his fur. Danny's pals and Dojo were watching on the other side of Wormtail96 and Dash.

Danny: _**A cozy rendezvous**_

Juniper: _**Yes, please!**_

Danny:_** Candlelight for two**_

"_**Oh, geez! Enough is enough!" **_Stitch sang, getting squeezed into a death-hug by Lilo.

Danny & Juniper:_** We can't forget about love!**_

Meanwhile, while the guards were patrolling the palace, Carl and Box Ghost snuck on the other side, avoiding the guards. When they were safe, Carl rubbed Jack's lava lamp, and smoke poured out.

"Come on out, Jack, we're here." Carl said.

Soon, the smoke grew big and Jack appeared in his human form.

"Well it's about time, I was getting hot in there." Jack, said a little annoyed and Carl hoped he wouldn't hurt him because of that.

"Unlikely, like Stitch, he's lost no time making a friendship with my enemies, which could fit into my plan." Jack said, looking down at Stitch with Danny and his friends.

"Really? I was thinking you could go deeper than friendship, maybe soft-spot he has for someone, maybe?" Carl suggested.

Jack thought about this and smirked maliciously. "Well, that sounds like a good idea, Carl. But one question; What **IS** his weak-spot?" He then paused, and then smirked again, "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Uhh, time to make the catery?" Box Ghost asked, completely dumbfounded.

Jack and Carl just looked at him incrediously, while only blinking a couple of times. Jack then snapped, **"NO!** We have got to find out Stitch's weak-spot! With a little snooping..." he finished sinisterly. The three looked down at Danny, June, Stitch, and co.

June walked up to Stitch, picked him up, and hugged him. She then even scratched behind the aliens ear, making him let out a soft purr, only she could hear.

"I'm still sorry, June." Danny said, walking back up to Juniper.

"I know, Danny." June said as she set Stitch down, and gave Danny a hug.

"Ah, love, the bond which can never be broken." Wormtail96 said in awe.

"Yeah, well sometimes it can be mended if it's just the two." Danny told him.

"No worry, check, roger over, and out." Dash smirked.

Then, before they kissed, bright lights flashed on them and Dash was filming them.

"Rolling, today's special is couples who got back together again. Lookin' great June, let's see Danny keep that chin up, okay?"

Then, Stitch stood in front of the camera,** "WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU LUNK HEADS!"** Stitch yelled pushing Dash away, and scaring E.G. and Danny's pals (minus Lilo) away, **"THE SHOW'S OVER, THEY WANT TO BE ALONE BREAK IT UP!!!"**

"Okay, we're going." Ash said.

"Yeah, don't have a cow, Stitch." Jake groaned.

"Hmmm, Danny, are you sure he's changed?" June asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Move it, ya lizard, shoo, go on." Stitch snapped to Dojo, but he chose to fight back until Stitch tried to bite him and he fled, "That takes care of the peanut gallery, if you need me I'll be hanging out with..._my girlfriend." _Stitch said, turning to Lilo, with a romantic look. She nuzzled him his big snout with a smile, and the two walked off, hand-in-hand.

"Well, at least he helped us get alone." Danny smiled as he and June kiss. They then looked back at Lilo and Stitch, the new couple, walking off, still hand-in-hand.

* * *

**(A/N) Nice romance going there, eh? Also, need to tell you this, the next chapter is original (A part that doesn't parody the movie). Where Stitch and Lilo's love grow. It even features "A Whole New World" from the first fic, but I guess you'll have to see that for yourself. So read and review!**


	7. Chap 7: Lilo & Stitch's Whole New World

**(A/N) Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Chapter Seven of _Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer! _This Chapter is completely original (Meaning completely made by me). I was originally gonna make it half to a chapter, but I changed my mind. Here, Lilo and Stitch express their love for eachother. So read on! **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Lilo and Stitch's Whole New Word**

Lilo and Stitch conitnued their walk through the courtyard, still hand-in-hand.

After a while, Lilo spoke up, "It was really nice of you to fix things between Danny and June".

Stitch smiled, "Well, if that doesn't prove once and for all that I'm now a good guy, I don't what does".

"Well, at least now they believe you, and so do I" Lilo smiled gently, leaning against Stitch's shoulder. Stitch purred at this.

"Lilo..." Stitch said slowly, trying to think of what to say, "...Lilo, you are by far the most lovely girl I've met. And I don't mean that in estasy, the way I did a few months ago".

"I know."

"Lilo, I..." Stitch began, but Lilo shushed him, as she new what he was going to say.

"I love you too, Stitch" Lilo whipered.

With that, Lilo and Stitch looked deeply into each other's eyes, lovingly. They were about to kiss, when they swept off their feet. They fell backwards to find out they were on E.G.

"I was just thinking you two could use a lift" E.G. smiled, "Where two?"

Stitch looked at Lilo, gesturing her to make the decision. Lilo smiled, "Just take us up to that cloud up there, and I'll take of the rest".

"Very well".

E.G. took the couple up to a smallish could, that was big enough to fit two people. He dropped them off, and flew away back to the palace, saying, "And here we are. You two love birds have a good time. Ha, Ha, Ha!" he laughed as he flew back.

Lilo and Stitch just rolled their eyes in amusement. They looked at each other, until Stitch asked, "Wait a mintute...we're on a cloud..." He then paused, before screaming in panic and weaving his arms hysterically, **"WE'RE GONNA FALL TO OUR DEATHS!!!"**

Lilo just waved her hand, and it made they cloud move, much to Stitch's suprise. Stitch then prodded the cloud, and then asked, "We're not falling. How are we not falling?"

"Magic can be an amazing thing" Lilo replied, smirking. The cloud then shot out far across the sky, and finally flying over the palace walls, revealing Toon City.

"Wow. What a view" Stitch said in awe, "I've travelled the world before, but this definately makes the top ten".

"I know what you mean. So where do ya wanna go, Stitch?"

Stitch just smirked, and placed his claw around Lilo's waist, pulling her close. "Let's decide as we go allong, shall we?" he asked, silkily.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Lilo smirked back.

As the two flew around Toon City, Stitch began to sing, unaware that throughout the whole time, three sinister figures were watching.

Stitch: _**I can show you the world…**_

_**Shinning Shimmering**_

_**Splendid!**_

_**Tell me, Lilo**_

_**Now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

Stitch picked up a flower from a balcony, and placed it in Lilo's hair. She then began to sing as well.

Lilo: _**I can open your eyes…**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Like the wild blue yonder**_

_**On a cloud ride…**_

They flew into the sky, above the clouds.

Stitch: _**A Whole New World!**_

_**A new, fantastic point of view!**_

_**No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming… **_

Lilo: _**A Whole New World!**_

_**A dazzling place we never knew!**_

_**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…**_

Lilo and Stitch: _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!

* * *

**_

We then see Lilo and Stitch at a resturant. "Bella Notte" was playing in the background and Stitch rolled the last meatball onto Lilo's side of the plate. **(A/N) A reference to **_**Lady and the Tramp). **_Desert is then placed in front of the two; cake with a cherry on top. Stitch immediatly cobbled the whole thing up in two bites.

"Hey!" Lilo protested.

Stitch then chuckled nervously, and then retched the whole thing back up from his stomach onto the plate. He even reached his claw down into his throat, pulled out the cherry and placed it back on top.

"Eww!" Lilo said in disgust. But she then smiled, and hugged Stitch lovingly, who hugged back. **(A/N) A reference to the first **_**Lilo and Stitch **_**movie).

* * *

**

We then see Lilo and Stitch back on the cloud, dancing in a similiar fashion to the cloud dance" scene at the end of Disney's "Sleeping Beauty".

Lilo: _**Unbelievable sights,**_

_**Undescribable feelings!**_

_**Soaring, tumbling freewheeling…**_

_**Through an endless diamond field…**_

_**A Whole New World!**_

Stitch: _**Don't you dare close your eyes!**_

Lilo: _**A hundred-thousand things to see…**_

Stitch: _**Hold your breath, it gets better!

* * *

**_

We then see the two flying passed the pyramids of Egypt where a worker once again was constructing a sphinx of Pharaoh Mickey, since he broke the nose of the last one when Danny and June last visited Egypt. The couple wave at him, he smiles back but chisels off too much and breaks off the sphinx's nose (again). He then yelled in frustration.

Lilo: _**I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be…

* * *

**_

While going through the woods, Stitch nuzzled his muzzle into Lilo's chest. Lilo then plucked an apple from a tree, and offered it to Stitch. He eat the apple in one whole bite. But unfortunately, the apple was still in Lilo's hand, so her hand ending up in Stitch's mouth. She pulled it out, and her hand was covered in thick saliva. She just giggled, and ruffled the fur on top of Stitch's head.

Stitch: _**A Whole New World!**_

Lilo: _**Every turn a surprise!**_

Stitch: _**With new horizons to pursue!**_

Lilo: _**Every moment, red letter!**_

Both: _**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you.**_

_**A Whole New World,**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

Stitch: _**A thrilling chase**_

Lilo: _**A wondrous place**_

Both: **for you and me…!**

The two of them held hands as they flew off into the distance.

* * *

When Lilo and Stitch returned to the palace, the three sinister figures, who had been stalking Lilo and Stitch throughout their whole date, hide behind behind and oak tree. They were none other then Jack Spicer, Carl, and Box Ghost.

"That's it! That's Stitch's weakness!" Jack Spicer whipered to Carl and Box Ghost. "It's that Girl Genie!"

"Alright, we know his weakness, now what?" Carl asked Jack.

"Make the catery?" Box Ghost asked again.

"Do you even know what catery is?!" Jack snapped in annoyance. Box Ghost stared blankly in silence, only blinking a couple of times, "Precisely!"

"So what do we do?" Carl asked, again in annoyance.

"Follow my lead..." Jack said sinisterly.

Back with Lilo and Stitch, the couple were walking up the stairs to the doors of the palace. "Thanks for the great time, Lilo. I really appreciate it" Stitch smiled. He then gave Lilo a kiss, and walked into the Palace doors.

Lilo sighed lovingly, "He really has changed" She said to herself. Lilo then heard something, and looked behind herself in curiosity. The next thing she knew, she was mangaled in magic chains, and taken off into the shadows.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Lilo screamed, but unfortunately not loud enough to be heard by anyone...

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, no! Jack's got Lilo! This IS NOT gonna be good for Stitch, let me tell ya! Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jack's Plan

**(A/N) And we're back with Chapter 8 of _Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer! _Here, Jack forces Stitch into taking part of his plan! **

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Jack's plan**

We see Stitch sitting on a giant pillow surrounded by fruits, he was just minding himself appreciating what he's got now that he's a good guy. Including his new love!

"Aah... being a good guy has his advantages." Stitch said sipping a drink, "Advisor to Danny Fenton, the new grand vizier. And when Danny becomes King of Toon City, that will make me the grand vizier! Only I'm not gonna blow it like that idiot Jack!" he continued taking a batch of grapes and ate them all off the twigs, "I'll never have to stand in his shadow again!"

Then the whole room went dark, and lights flickered on and Stitch realized he was standing in a spotlight, and he looked up and saw his ex-Boss, he was so startled, he coughed up the grapes, "Spicer! what are you doing hetre?" he said nervously.

Jack didn't say anything, he just blasted two candles with his eyes making the room brighter. And right behind him was Carl holding the lamp, along side Box Ghost. Stitch didn't know what to do except back away and come up with an excuse.

"Uh, look, you see, I'm sorry I dropped you in the well, I had no idea what I was doing. Then Danny and his friends showed up making me an offer I couldn't refuse and…" he trailed off backing away into a pillar where Jack's face appeared on scaring him.

"Calm yourself, Stitch, I had not come to get revenge on you." Jack said as Stitch backed away to his human body away, from the possessed pillar.

"Oh, I knew that."

Meanwhile, Carl just thought of something, "That's it, I could wish for the legendary treasure chest of King Ansem!"

Jack, hearing all that thinking Carl was going to betray him by using his third wish already, trapped him in a chest. It jumped around a bit with Carl trapped inside until Jack set him free.

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry. I thought that was your wish. Are you quite all right?" he asked.

"No, I'm not quite…" Carl began feeling agitated but was cut off by Jack.

"Wonderful, good to see all is well." Jack said as he turned to Stitch, "As you can plainly see Carl and his comrade Box Ghost, are my new friends, who were so kind as to set me free. And it's come to my attention you've made some new friends to, one quite possibly named _Danny Fenton_." He said dissolving into smoke.

"Friend?!" Stitch asked, nervous, "Uh, friend can be taken as such a strong word, I prefer the term cohorts."

Jack then reappeared, "I'm arranging a little surprise for Fenton, and your going to lead him to the party!" Jack said pointing to Stitch.

Stitch gulped, he coudln't do it. He had been a bad guy for quite a while, but now, deep down inside, he just bring himself to betray Danny. "You know, I don't think I'm cut out for this sort of thing. I mean I am sorry Jack, we have been friends for a long time, but I am a different fellow now. You should maybe talk to um, Dojo, yeah Dojo is much more suited for this job."

"NO STITCH! ONLY YOU!" Jack ordered pointing at Stitch, who's fur was now standing on end.

Stitch gulped once again. But right then and there, he remembered Lilo; His new love. He could not betray her. So, he sucked up all his courage, and glared at Jack, bearing his razor sharp teeth and narrowing his eyes down to slits. "_No!" _Stitch hissed angrilly.

Jack heard him, and looked at him in both curiosity, and anger, "Do you mind running me by that again?" Jack hissed at Stitch, leaning in on him.

"I said 'NO'!" Stitch spat, "I don't care what you do to me; I'm not going to betray Lilo or any of her friends",.

It was then that Jack's angry look turned into a smugly grin and spole "You mean the female genie?" as he pulled out a magically enhanced glass orb, and showed it to Stitch. There was someone trapped inside; It was Lilo! "Your vaporous girlfriend is quite unharmed for the time being, and she will REMAIN SO as long as you cooperate."

Stitch gasped in horror, "You leave her alone!"

"Then you will do what I say" Jack smirked, spinning the orb around like a basket ball.

Unaware to any of them, someone was whatching the whole thing take place. He growled at began to sneak out from behind a pillar.

Stitch sighed sadly, "Okay. I'll do it".

"Good show." Jack smirked.

Just then, the figure behind the pillar launched out of his hiding place and jumped on top of Jack's head. It was Dash!

"Dash!" Stitch said in shock.

"Hey, get off of me! Ya little psycho!" Jack yelled, trying to get Dash off of his head, who began hitting it with a club he made appear with his Genie powers.

"Stitch!" Dash called to Stitch, "Get the orb!"

Stitch made a jump for the orb Lilo was in, which Jack had dropped onto the pillow. Unfortunately, Jack's "genetic fail safe" kicked in. Stitch stopped, dead in his tracks, with green electricity constricting his body.

"Forgot about that 'Gentic Fail Safe' I put in ya, didn't you?" Jack sneered, throwing Dash off of him. He then zapped Dash, and the next thing anyone knew, Dash was trapped in a magical orb, perched next to Lilo's. "Two genies down, one to go." he grinned, making the orbs vanish. He turned to Stitch one last time as he began to vanish, along with Box Ghost, and Carl (Who was still in the chest), "Remember, our deal,_ Stitchie..." _

As Jack and his comrades dissapeared, cackling, Stitch looked down at his feet in dismay.

Time lapse, Stitch was pacing around in another room, trying to find the right words to say to Danny.

"Uh, you know Danny, uh Dan I was just thinking." he rehersed.

Then Wormtail96 voice could be heard from another room so Stitch went to see if Danny was with them. But it was just Wormtail96, Ash, Gengar, Jake, E.G., and Dojo playing a game of pool. Wormtail96 was taking his sweet time by focusing on the ball which seemed to irritate the others.

"Focus, focus, focus." Wormtail96 kept saying, not taking his eyes off the pool ball.

"Will you just shoot it already, your holding up the game!" Gengar finally snapped.

"Patience, Gengar, these things take time, and concentration." Wormtail96 said getting ready to hit ball. "Aiming and SHOOT!" When Wormtail96 shot the ball he shot it off the table and right past the guys, and headed right towards Stitch who screamed as the ball got stuck in his mouth and the impact caused him to fly backwards until Jake flew up from behind him and caught him.

"Gotcha, Stitch!" Jake said, and gave him to Wormtail96.

"Whoa, sorry there, my alien friend, I'll get it out." Wormtail96 said, trying to pull the ball out, but no avail. "Who it's stuck good, looks like we're going to do some extraction." Then Wormtail96 poofed himself, Jake, Ash, Gengar and E.G. into doctors outfits. "Nurses." He continued turning Dojo into a nurse.

Dojo was shocked and threw his nurse hat off. He then pouted, and turned away with his arms crossed, **"NO!"**

"Dojo." Wormtail96 began, "Stitch is our friend now, we can trust him. **SO **let's get that ball out of his mouth, whad so you say?"

"Hmmm, oh, alright!" Dojo groaned, and tackled Stitch chest, causing him to spew out the ball.

"Brilliant extraction." Wormtail96 said, and the ball bounced off the wall and was heading back towards Stitch, but Wormtail96 caught it in his bare hand.

"Thanks, Doku." Stitch said, catching his breath.

"It's Dojo." Dojo corrected him.

"Whatever."

"That's the spirit, we're all one big family now!" Wormtail96 said, pulling them all into a hug.

"Uh, right family." Stitch played along, but got out of Wormtail96's grip, "If you excuse me, I have to find Danny."

"Check, please." Wormtail96 said, poofing back into his sports attire, "So who's next?"

"My go." E.G. said as he hit the ball and all but the Cue ball made it in on his first go, impressing everyone except Wormtail96.

"Eh, pool is not my game anyway." He said poofing out of his sports attire, he then quickly turned to Stitch as he left, "Hey, Stitch, have you seen Lilo and Dash? I can't seem to find them, lately."

Stitch gulped silently, but then made up a lie, "Um, beats me. But I'm sure they'll turn up soon. So...uh...bye!" he said quickly, and with that, he dashed off, leaving the others there, shrugging to each other.

As Jack wandered the hallsm he wandered past a room where Danny and Juniper were talking.

"I know Stitch worked with Spicer in the _past, _June, but I really know he's changed."

"Well, then I suppose he does deserve the chance".

"exactly".

Then they noticed Stitch tiptoeing by.

"Stitch?" Danny asked.

"Oh, hello friends, you know I was thinking, maybe it's time we patch things up with King Donald, I think maybe he might enjoy, a nice scenic Extreme Gear ride?" Stitch suggested, coming into the room, doing his best to act casual as he sat down on a chair.

"That sounds like a good idea." June smiled.

"And I'll bring Wormtail96, he was a big hit with King Donald." Danny recommended.

"NO!" Stitch yelled out in alarm, but calmed down, "Wormtail96, oh, no, no, no, no. The bloke's to, um, he's too flashy, he's too loud, you'll never get a word out of King Donald".

"Excellent point, Stitch, you need some quiet time with Uncle Donald, let him get to know you." Juniper nodded.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Then it's settled." Danny said.

"Come on, then, let's got Uncle Donald." Juniper said, dragging Danny by the arm but stopped. "Wait, wait just a minute." She said going over to Stitch. "Well, Stitch, I have to say, I was rather wrong about you." She said, stroking Stitch on the back of his head, and hugging him and walked with Naruto.

Stitch couldn't take it anymore, he felt he had to say something. "Wait a minute!"

"Yeah, Stitch?" Danny asked.

As Stitch was about to speak, he saw a giant pair of red eyes hovering above the couple. The eyes glared daggers at Stitch and he felt defeated. "I'll be along in a minute."

Then the couple walked out of the room and Stitch turned around and looked down in guilt as he was picked up and was stroked him like a cat. He looked up and he saw Jack smiling at him.

"Excellent." Jack said sinisterly as Stitch hung his head over, knowing he did something bad.

* * *

**(A/N) (Downcast) Oh, Stitch, what have you gotten yourself into, eh? P.S., You know my _Jungle Book _parody? Well, I am going to continue that, after I'm done with this. But I think I might start over again, on the account that I have thought up better characters for the roles. But that won't be for a while.**

**Read an Review, readers! **


	9. Chapter 9: You're Only Second Rate!

**(A/N And welcome back to Chapter 9 of **_**Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer**_**, here you'll see part two of Jack's plan! Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**You're Only Second Rate!**

Out in the courtyard, we see Danny, Stitch, and Leroy next to E.G., waiting for June and King Donald who were coming down the path to them.

"Hey, Stitch," Leroy whispered to Stitch, "I got that ring, you asked for, last night" Leroy handed Stitch a gold ring with a diamond on top, "I'm sure she'll say yes".

Stitch smiled, although he was still sad on the inside. Now that Lilo and Dash were captured by Jack, he thought that he might never get the chance to ask her the 'Big Question'. **(A/N) I think you know what it is...)**

"Just give him a chance Uncle Donald." June said to him.

"I'll try, dearest."

"After your, King Donald" Danny said to Donald as he got on E.G.

E.G. feeling like having some fun bounced Donald on his back a bit. Donald chuckled as E.G. flew around a bit pleasing Donald, and when he flew back to Danny and Stitch, they hopped onto E.G.'s back.

"All right, E.G., let's ride." Danny shouted as they flew off.

"YEE-HAW!" Donald called as they flew off.

"Later, guys." Leroy called, waving goodbye.

"Have a good time." June said.

Then they looked into the distance and saw Wormtail96, Jake, Ash, and Gengar running down the path carrying Picnic gear, and wearing picnic clothes.

"Make haste, coming through, make room for the picnic boys!" Wormtail96 shouted, and Dojo popped out of the picnic basket wearing sunglasses.

"Yo" Dojo said, in a cool manner.

"Terribly sorry to brake it to you, fellas, but they have already left." Leroy told them.

"Without us?!" Jake, Ash, and Gengar gasped in suprise.

"What gives?!" Dojo asked, annoyed.

"No problem, we'll catch up to them in a flash!" Wormtail96 said as they got ready to fly off, but stopped by June.

"Wait, without us to. Danny and Stitch need some time alone with my Uncle to patch things up."

"Okay then. I understand. Do you know what this means then, fellows?" Wormtail96 said giving them a sinister look.

**"MORE FOOD FOR US!"** They shouted whipping out a blanket and began chowing and scarfing down their food apparently freaking June and Leroy out.

"Sorry Juniper, Leroy, do you want some?" Wormtail96 asked.

"Uh, no thank you, you guys go ahead." June said as she and Leroy walked away.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask" Leroy said, turning back to the others, "Have any of you seen Lilo and Dash? Stitch has a VERY big question for Lilo".

"Sorry, we have not seen Lilo nor Dash since last night". Gengar said.

"Well, I hope they show up soon, Stitch wants to ask Lilo this today". Leroy sighed, turning away and walking off.

Wormtail96, Jake, Ash, Gengar, and Dojo shrugged their shoulders and went back to chowing down.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Danny, Stitch, and Donald were flying around on E.G. across a lagoon. 

"Hah, hah, come on, my boy, show what this guy can really do." Donald laughed..

"Well since you asked for it, E.G?"

"Very well, then!" E.G. shouted as he slid down into the lagoon and was then flying while touching the water, causing a bit to splash onto them but they didn't mind. They then noticed they were coming to a waterfall and E.G. got back into the air.

"That's the spot!" Stitch shouted, pointing down, "Under the waterfall!" Then E.G. dove down it and Stitch looked like he was turning green, **"I THINK I'M GONNA LOOSE MY LUNCH HERE!!!"**

"You're lucky you haven't lost more than that!" Donald smirked to him and Stitch just simpered.

Then, E.G. was heading for land but instead of safely landing he crashed and sent the three flying off him. When they landed, Danny looked around and saw Donald sitting down laughing, but no sign of Stitch.

"Oh, that was such a wild ride." Donald laughed as Danny helped him to his feet, revealing that he landed on top of Stitch, who had a flattened back.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry, about that" Donald apologized.

"Stitch, I have to hand it to ya, this is a nice place." Danny smiled to Stitch

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Wormtail96 and the guys, they cleared nearly half of the food. 

"Ah, it doesn't get any better than this hey, mates? Hey, Dojo, how bout a nice drumstick?" Wormtail96 said, pulling a drumstick out of his hat and handing it to Dojo, and he took one for himself and handed Jake, Ash and Gengar one too. "Hmm, could use some herbs and spices though."

As Dojo was about to take a bite into his, he saw a spider on top of the drumstick, he threw it to the ground and gagged. He then looked at the ground and panicked as he saw more and more spiders heading for them. "AAAGGGHHH!" He and Gengar screamed like girls.

"Uh, Wormtail?" Jake asked Wormtail96.

"We have a problem!" Ash shouted.

Wormtail96 suddenly realized they were being overrun by spiders**, "SPIDERS!" **he shouted and poofed into an exterminator outfit, "Things could get ugly!" He said spraying all the spiders with gas, but the spiders didn't seem affected by the gas, they simply piled themselves up until they formed a giant outline of a peculiar person, they the spiders faded into Jack Spicer

"Jack Spicer!" They all gasped.

"Sorry to spoil your picnic, boys." Jack said, looking down on them. "But I cannot have you four mucking about, ruining my plans!" he finished sinisterly.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble." Gengar squeaked, his pupils shrinking down to microscopic sieze.

"Don't you worry, Gengar, remember, Spicer is a genie and genies can't kill anybody." Wormtail said to him with a smirk, and crossing his arms.

Jack merely smirked at him and he held out his hands and they turn into dragonheads. They blasted Wormtail96 with fire, turning his whole body black.

"But you'd be surprised what you could live through." Wormtail96 wheezed.

"Hey, if you had your two pals around to help you, you MIGHT have stood a chance against me. After all, three half-strength genies are still more powerful than ONE full-strength genie as a collective group. Of course, that makes it a good thing that I already trapped the other two genies before launching THIS attack" Jack chuckled.

"So that's why Lilo and Dash have been missing!" Wormtail96 snapped at him, "You've trapped them!"

"You are correct, sir!" Jack laughed hysterically like Game Show host, "I'm telling ya, you Genies always were good for a laugh!"

"**OH, YEAH!"** Wormtail96 shouted as he started blasting Jack with his magic. It appeared to have affected Jack in a way for when the smoke form the blasts cleared, Jack was gone, all that was left was a big hole in the ground. At first, Wormtail96 was panting after all that blasting, but then briefly poofed himself into super hero attire.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah, who's laughing now?" Wormtail96 laughed, mockingly.

Then Jack's maniacal laughter was heard and in a poof of smoke he reappeared.

"Why I believe it's me."

Then the heroes began to back away until Jack Spicer started to sing.

Jack Spicer: _**I must admit,**_

_**Your parlor tricks are amusing**_

Wormtail96 then was poofed into magician attire and his top hat was stuck to his head

Jack Spicer: _**I bet you've got a bunny**_

_**Under your hat!**_

Then Jack appeared above Wormtail96 and picked the Genie's hat off and a giant stuffed bunny fell out and dropped on him

Jack Spicer: _**Now here's your chance**_

_**To get the best of me,**_

_**Hope your hand is hot!**_

Then seven cards flew out of the hat and Jack picked them up, they revealed to be Wormtail96, Dojo, Jake, Gengar and Ash's pictures on the Joker cards.

Jack Spicer: _**C'mon, clown,**_

_**Let's see what you've got!**_

Then the heroes poofed off the cards and landed on the ground, and Wormtail96 tried blasting Jack again, but to no avail

Jack Spicer: _**You try to slam me**_

_**With your hardest stuff**_

_**But your double whammy**_

_**Isn't up to snuff**_

_**I'll set the record straight**_

_**You're simply out of date**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Jack then pulled Wormtail96 by the scarf and they flew down to a lower platform. Wormtail96 had turned into an old man.

Jack Spicer: _**You think your cat's a meanie,**_

_**But your tiger's tame**_

Then Wormtail96 turned into a tiger and tried to attack Jack, but Jack made Tiger Wormtail96 jump through a ring and he came out on the other side as a kitty. He appeared on top of a stool where Jack was showing him a mathematical formula on a chalkboard.

Jack Spicer: _**You've got a lot to learn**_

_**About the genie game**_

_**So for your information,**_

_**I'll reiterate**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Then, Jack Spicer put a dunce hat over the cat Wormtail96 and lifted it off to reveal Wormtail96, his fellow heroes and Dojo on the stool. But then, the stool appeared above them and they began falling down until they landed in a hand where the fingers were dressed up as Jack Spicer finger puppets.

Jack Spicer: _**Men cower at the power**_

_**In my pinky**_

Then, the pinky finger tried to move towards them, so they backed away until they looked above and saw the thumb was colored black, and designed like Genie Jack Spicer.

Jack Spicer: _**My thumb is number one**_

_**On every list**_

Then, the thumb morphed into the real genie Jack Spicer.

Jack Spicer: _**But if you're not convinced**_

_**That I'm invincible,**_

_**Put me to the test!**_

_**I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!**_

Then, Jack stuck his hand in the ground and ripped up some dirt creating graveyard pits and the boys fell in them, with tombstones rising out from them. That is, until Wormtail96 poofed them out of it and began blasting Jack.

Jack Spicer: _**Go ahead and zap me**_

_**With the big surprise**_

_**Snap me in a trap,**_

_**Cut me down to size**_

Jack was than wrapped in chains, placed in a basket, and was struck with sharp swords, but he simply poofed out of it.

Jack Spicer: _**I'll make a big escape**_

_**It's just a piece of cake**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Then, a many-layered birthday cake appeared and Jack popped out of the top candle, and the flame on the other candles shot off like sparks. And Wormtail96 and the guys were running away until they ran into a Chase Stonehenge.

Jack Spicer: _**You know, your hocus-pocus**_

_**Isn't tough enough**_

They fell through the floor and appeared on stairs going up like an escalator all they way to Genie Jack sitting, on a throne, holding up a staff

Jack Spicer: _**And your mumbo-jumbo**_

_**Doesn't measure up**_

They jumped backwards stair to stair as they began to disappear when they reached Jack's throne. Jack then tried blasting them with his staff until they landed at the bottom.

Jack Spicer: _**Let me pontificate**_

_**Upon your sorry state**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

They started to run around until they ran through a bunch of mirrors until a big one appeared in front of them with Jack's reflection in it.

Jack Spicer: _**Zaba-caba-dabra!**_

The ran away from there and saw an old woman in a rocking chair and thought maybe she could help them. So Wormtail96 tapped her shoulder and turned around to reveal Jack in disguise.

Jack Spicer: _**Granny's gonna grab ya!**_

They dashed off again, with Genie Jack following, growing in sieze and his voice echoeing.

Jack Spicer: _**Alakazam-da-mus**_

_**And this thing's bigger than the both of us!**_

They began running down a hall full of Jack Spicer's.

Jack Spicer: _**So spare me your tremendous scare!**_

_**You look horrendous in your underwear!**_

Then, on Jack pulled Wormtail96's picnic shorts down to reveal he was wearing red boxer shorts over his mechanical legs.

Jack Spicer: _**And I can hardly wait**_

_**To discombobulate**_

Wormtail96 was then poofed into pieces that rearranged themselves as he landed in a crate

Jack Spicer: _**I'll send ya back and packing**_

_**In a shipping crate**_

Then, the crate burst open and our heroes were on top of a spinning plate of a stick being spun by Jack Spicer

Jack SpicerL _**You'll make a better living**_

_**With a spinning plate**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Jack then tossed the plate up and it spun around and it faded to Wormtail96 spinning around crammed up in a magically enhanced glass orb. Jack then placed a lock on it and set it on the table, next to Dash and Lilo, who were also still trapped in their magically enhanced glass orbs. And the guys and Dojo went over and tried to see if the Genies were all right.

"Wormtail, Dash, Lilo, can you here us?" Jake asked.

"You all right in there?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, guys, we'll get ya out of there" Dojo told them, "All we need is a drill, a flame thrower, a rubber duck, and bicycle pump. Can't forget the bicycle pu-"

But before Dojo could finish, he, Jake, Ash, and Gengar were zapped and levitated over to a wall where magically enhanced chains emerged and they were soon cuffed to the wall.

"Ah, that was invigorating." Jack said as he begun to walk to the door where Carl and Box Ghost were waiting. "Come Carl and Box Ghost, we have other lives to ruin." Jack said walking out the door of a dungeon. "For part two of my plan is complete."

* * *

**(A/N) OH NO! Jack has captured Me, Dojo, Jake, Ash and Gengar! Who's going to be next, and while they are trapped, Danny and Donald are off somewhere unaware of the dangers back at the palace. And what about Leroy and Juniper, the only ones there who are in danger too?! Read and Review!**


	10. Ch10:Donald's capture, Stitch's Betrayal

**(A/N) And we are back again with Chapter 10 of **_**Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer**_**, and this time, something really bad's going to happen to Danny and King Donald, but can they escape it? find out as you read on!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Donald's capture, Stitch's Betrayal**

Back with King Donald and Danny, they are seen trying to skip rocks across a pond.

"I'm really sorry about Stitch, King Donald." Danny said as Donald tried skipping a rock, but didn't work, "I guess I sorta saw something different in him, the same way you saw something different in a street rat." He finished tossing a pebble and it skipped across the pond.

"Hmm, could I have possibly overlooked something in Stitch, that I didn't know was there before?" he wondered, "Well, my boy, I suppose if I saw something different in you, I guess there is something different in Stitch."

Then Danny left Donald to think to himself, and went to Stitch, who was sitting on a bench.

"This was really great, Stitch, thanks." Danny said, stroking Stitch's furry back.

"Oh don't thank me, really." Stitch sighed, trying his best to hide his down-cast voice.

Then, all of a sudden, a bunch of cloaked thieves on black stallions rode around them and started going after over.

"Whoa!" Stitch shouted.

"King Donald!" Danny shouted as he tried to run after him, but was pushed on the ground, and when he looked up he saw a certain humanoid cockroach on one of the horses, "Carl?"

"Surprise!" He shouted as the other horse riders grabbed Donald and rode off, trampling over Danny and Stitch.

As they were off them, Danny angrilly grabbed Stitch by the throat, and slowly leaned in on him.

"_Why, you back-stabbing, no-necked, slithery little-!"_

"Hey, man, how can you even be sure I had anything to do with this?" Stitch defended himself, and trying to get Danny's hands off of his neck.

_"Becuase you're you!" _Danny hissed, harshly and in pure disgust.

"Danny, help!" Donald shouted as he tried to blast away a few of the riders with his spells, but they eventually restrained him.

"Ah, forget you! You're not worth it...you never were...!" Danny snarled to Stitch, as he released him, and hopped onto E.G., "Let's go, E.G!"

"Eight on it, those riders will not escape me!" E.G. said.

Then Danny looked into the distance and saw a cliff up ahead, "Look, they're trapped on the cliff, when they stop we'll…"

"Um, Danny, they are not stopping!"

"What?"

Then, the horses jumped off the cliff and they spouted black Pegasus wings.

"Does Carl know magic?" Danny asked.

"Hard to tell coming from a cockroach boy." E.G. replied.

Carl retorted, obivously hearing Danny's comment, "Well, yeah! I AM a WIZARD after all. That means I know at least a couple of spells." before adding to himself,_ "Admittedly not at anywhere near the level of the genie who's helping me, but you don't need to know that."_

As they rode above the raging rivers, Donald was scared to look down.

"We have to stop them somehow" Danny said to E.G., "E.G. can you make it?"

"Hang onto your head, then!" E.G. shouted as he flew circles around the cloaked riders and in the confusion Danny, got Donald on board E.G., and they flew off.

"What, get the King!" Carl shouted as they flew after them

"Hang on, King Donald, this is where we loose them." Danny said as they flew back the way they came. They seemed almost out of harms way until a giant whirlpool rose from the waters and knocked E.G. off course and Donald was pulled into it.

"Danny, E.G.!" He shouted in dismay.

"King Donald! We gotta go back, E.G.!" Danny gasped in shock.

As Donald was beginning to disappear into the whirlpool, Danny stuck out a hand into it so he can grab his, but the whirlpool pulled him and E.G. in as well. But it spit Danny out and E.G. was stuck in it as well.

"Whoa!!" Danny shouted as he managed to grab a hold of the cliff, but only to be kicked off by Carl, and he began plummeting into the gorge.

"That takes care of that!" Carl chuckled, but one of the cloaked riders stuck out his hand and shot a blast at Danny, lifting him over the gorge. **"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

Then, Danny was levitated over the gorge and landed into the river and he drifted downstream. Carl and his riders landed on a cliff and Carl hopped off and went over to them.

"What are you nuts, you just saved him!" Carl said to the riders who molded together to form Jack Spicer and Box Ghost. "We were this close to finishing off that miserable…" He began but was cut off by Jack, who grabbed him by the collar.

"**LOOK, YOU LITTLE!" **he began but calmed down and released him, "I mean, my dear Carl, if you remember correctly, I have a more painful way to deal with Fenton".

"Uh, I knew that."

"And soon our revenge will be complete, and you shall have your third wish!"

"Oh boy I'm going to get my third wish." Carl cheered.

"And you, Stitch!" Jack said turning to Stitch and practically scared him, "You have done well." He finished, petting his head.

"Please, don't mention it." Stitch said miserably with his head hung over.

* * *

Meanwhile, when nighttime came, Danny washed up onshore in some desert catching his breath.

"Donald! _Stitch!_" He finished sinisterly as he began to head for Toon City.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle dungeon, Donald was chained with Ray-Ray, Monroe (Who had been captured, when they were caugh offf guard), Jake, Ash, and Gengar to the wall.

"**JACK SPICER, YOU FIEND! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE BEHIND THIS!"**

"But I couldn't have done it without forcing Stitch to help." Jack said patting Stitch on the back.

"Stitch!" Gengar shouted, angrilly, "You Liar! You Deceiver! You...Bad, Bad Guy!"

"It's not like that!" Stitch snapped, defending himself.

"JACK, this Extreme Gear won't cooperate!" Carl shouted, trying to restrain E.G. along with Box Ghost, but swerved out of his grip and tried to fly out the window.

"Go, E.G!" Jake shouted.

"Go get help!" Ash added.

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" Jack said as he held out a hand and E.G. shrunk down into toy-size, and trapped in a cage.

"Well at least I tried." E.G. sighed.

"_But not enough."_ Gengar grumbled under his breath

"So help me, Spicer, when Danny notifies the guards of your presence, your gonna…" Donald began, but was cut of by Jack.

"_I'm gonna_ make sure that doesn't happen. And I have just the thing to do." Jack said, snatching away Donald's wizard hat, and poofed a kunai in his hand. He made a slash mark on the centre.

"Hey!" Carl complained, "That was a cool hat, I could have worn it."

"We're going to need this for our plan." Jack said.

"Couldn't we use another headband, like maybe King Mickey's?" Carl asked.

"I'm afraid not. For you see Donald's hat and this kunai are the key ingredients, we need to seal Fenton's fate!" Jack said as we continue to see Danny crossing the desert.

**(A/N) Now Jack is planning on framing Danny! I don't know if it could get any worse, wait a minute, I think it can. Stay tuned Readers, we're getting close to the climaxe!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Framed!

**(A/N) We are back with Chapter 11 of **_**Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer**_**, bet you all know what's going to happen, well I only have a few chapter left, so enjoy!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Framed!**

When nighttime fell upon Toon City, Danny finally made it to the castle and stumbled up the stairs to see Black Doom, waiting for him.

"Doom, boy for once I'm glad to see you, Donald's been…" Danny began, but was cut off.

"Seize him, boys!" Black Doom shouted as Danny was restrained by The Eds, Nigel, Wally, and Hoagie, "You are under arrest, for the murder of King Donald Duck!"

"What?! NO!" Danny shouted but was dragged away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was in the castle's bottom dungeon, explaining his story to Black Doom. 

"And then you went over the waterfall, eh? hah! Then tell me, how could you have survived?" Doom asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I wish I knew." Danny sighed.

"Ah, a very likely story." Doom sneered.

"It's the truth!! For crying out loud, I know we have our differences, but why won't you believe me?!"

"Because it's clear that you are lying to us" June's voice came as she stood in the doorway, holding a slashed wizard hat, "I found this in your room, my Uncle's hat, slashed. Doesn't give much of a good vibe, now does it?"

"You can't possibly think..." Danny began, in disbelief.

"It's a shame, really. I thought you loved me, but now I see all you ever wanted was to rule Toon City" she said, angrilly.

"I never wanted."

"He shall die at dawn, for the murder of my sensei." With that, she walked to a door and shut it behind her as she entered.

"June, please!" Danny cried, but was restrained by Black Doom.

"You're in my hands now, Street Rat!" Doom hissed.

As June walked up some stairs, we see Dojo, Jake, Ash, Gengar, Leroy, E.G., Donald, and what's this, _Juniper_ chained to the wall? Carl and Box Ghost made sure June's were tight, and when they stepped away, we see two Juniper's. The one not in chains smiled and looked at the trapped one, then transformed into Jack Spicer.

"Oh, you shoulda seen the look on Fenton's face, when Princess Juniper Lee sentenced him to death!" Jack laughed to June.

"NO!" June gasped.

"Oh, yes!" Carl cheered, "And then I get my wish?"

"Yes." Jack sighed irritably, "And then you get your wish."

"Stitch, you Jerk! Danny gave you another chance, and you back-stab him?!" June shouted to Stitch, as he hid behind a pillar.

Stitch groaned, "Leave me alone" he then lyed down on his side, looking away.

"Hmm, such spirit." Jack sneered to Hinata as he cupped her chin, but tried to bite his hand. "Let's offer a few days in chains shall be more kindly disposed toward me, especially if you want you Donald to remain healthy." He then continued, twirling the chains around in his fingers, "I'll admit that you and that red little Trog put up a terrific fight against my henchmonsters with your Te Xuan Xe strength, speed, fighting skills and weapons, Junebug. Then again, I always DID like my women feisty. You even managed to defeat a dozen of them on your own before you finally went down. However, it was still a pretty simple matter for me to keep producing henchmonsters to fight you until you were too tired to fight on. Being an all-powerful genie DOES have its perks, you know.", Jack then did a mystic "play-by-Play" image to the captured heroes showing the fight June and Leroy put up before they were captured by the henchmonsters Jack created to capture them could resemble bigger, nastier and better-armed versions of the Jackbots he used to make. It then showed June and Leroy each managing to take down a dozen of the henchmontsters on their own; June with her Te Xuan Xe strength, speed, fighting skills and weapons and Leroy with his OWN alien strength and considerable agility; before they ended up too; June because she was too exhausted to fight on and Leroy because he got distracted by June's distress and "sucker-shot".

"You...you...weirdo, Goth-wannabe Jerk!!" Leroy hissed at Jack.

Jack mockingly mimicked Leroy, then turned to Stitch, "Ah, Stitch, you betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies! Then you turned on them as soon as I threatened what you loved most. That's what I love about you. You're so... predictable. A villain through and through!" He finished, messing up Stitch's fur, and Stitch purred in 'agreement'. He then winked to Leroy, who got the idea.

* * *

Then, when morning came, Danny looked up as Doom slammed the prison door open. 

"_Dawn!_" Doom said sinisterly.

Then, we see Doom marching up stairs, followed by Danny with his arms and his legs chained together, and behind him was Crocker and Pete.

Next, back in the secret dungeon, Jack morphs into June, wearing peasant clothes.

"Hmm, I'll tell your boyfriend goodbye for you, Princess." The fake June said.

"When I get a hold of you, Spicer!" Donald threatened, along with all the others shouting at him.

"I'm so worried." The fake said with Jack's voice, and walked out of the dungeon. And when he left, Stitch let out a sigh, and grunted as he ran toward the table and grabbed Lilo's sphere.

"Stitch, I just don't get you." Jake said.

"Yeah, for crying out loud, how could you have double-crossed Danny, after all he's done to you?" June asked.

"They're right! The Ugopotamiam that Jack partially made you from must have had an extra cromosone!" Dojo snapped insultingly towards Stitch, and he turned back to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, do _I_ insult _your_ mother?" Stitch asked angrilly.

Dojo then cracked, "Probably. You insult just about everybody else."

Then, Stitch started to bite the sphere with his teeth a few times, and then tried hitting it on the floor.

"What are you doing now?" June groaned.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to free Lilo and the two other Genies, so he can save Danny!" He snapped trying to break it.

"Why are you doing this now?" Ash asked.

"Look, I never wanted to go back to Jack in the first place, but he threatened Lilo. What was I supposed to do?! Let Jack destroy her?! And I know, I should rather say I'd die rather than join up with you again. But it's all a confusing issue, so I'm gonna make up for my ill deeds again by getting you guys out of this! It's the least I could do for you" He finished as he continued to break the orb open.

"You can do it, dude!" Gengar shouted supporting him.

Stitch then pulled his blasters out from his stomach, and pointed it at Lilo's orb, not before Stitch compassionately asks Lilo "Are you ABSOLUTELY sure you are going to be all right if I use my blasters on the glass.",

Lilo reassured him "Of course I am. This is magic glass, so you have to do what you have to do. Besides, we genies are incredibly durable, so I'm not going to be hurt that much if the blasters get through."

"Very well" Stitch nodded, and blasted. Of course, The blaster beams all bounced off the glass harmlessly, but they did hit certain areas of the walls and ceiling of the heroes' holding area and do noticeable damage to the areas of said walls and ceiling that they did hit.

"Well...that worked like a dream" Donald and Monroe both sighed sarcastically.

Stitch grunted, then tried to use a half-ton piece of timber that he easily lifted up and smashes down on Dash's, but the impact of that huge piece of wood hitting the glass doesn't do any better than the blaster shots.

"Oh, for the love of-!" Stitch exlaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a part of the palace, Pete was sharpening a blade as Doom dawned an executioners mask, and was given the blade by Pete. Doom then chopped a log in half, which scared the living daylights out of Danny, knowing he's next. 

Then The Eds led Danny out onto another balcony part of the palace where he will be executed, and Black Doom followed up from behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Stitch riped out four three-ton chunks of wall from the good guys' holding area with his alien strength and pitched all four chunks at the Wormtail96's orb with perfect accuracy at a speed of two hundred miles per hour (one chunk of wall with each of his four arms), but found that the huge, perfectly aimed, fast-flying chunks of wall didn'y have any better luck than the blasters and the big timber piece. 

Leroy then got an idea, "Use your claws to pick the locks on my chains. Once I'm free, we could combine our strength to try to squeeze one of those orbs hard enough to crack it."

"Yeah, we could help too. So free me and Uncle Donald". June suggested, "With our magic, and you and Leroy's alien strength, we can crack the orb".

With that, Stitch used his claws to pick June, Donald, and Leroy's locks on their chains. Once they were free, Stitch, Leroy, and June began threw their fist onto Wormtail96's orb, while Donald shot a blast of magical energy at it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards got Danny in the executing position and Doom was ready to deliver the blow until… 

"Wait!" Juniper's voice called out.

"June!" Danny shouted hopefully as June made her way to him, "I knew you wouldn't go through with this."

"I just wanted to say goodbye." June began but her face turned into Jack's, "Street Rat!" He snarled quickly transforming his face back into June's.

"Jack Spicer!" Danny shouted, "It's Jack Spi…" He was cut off by a brown bag covering his head. The guards were ready to finish off Danny and the fake June ran off.

* * *

Back in the dungeon, The combination of Stitch, Leroy, Donald, and June's power finally burst open Wormtail96's orb, and Wormtail96 zipped out of the room, out the window and grabbed Danny before Black Doom chopped him. 

Danny then pulled the mask off him and looked at Wormtail96, "Thanks for saving me, Wormtail96!"

"Ey Danny, you know I had to. That no-head look just isn't your style." Wormtail96 said, flying them away to another part of the castle. "For my next trick…" Wormtail96 began as we see back in the dungeon Donald, Dash, Lilo and June disappear, "Bibbity!" And then Danny's friends, Dojo, Ray-Ray, Monroe, and E.G. disappear, "Bobbity! BOO!" Then everyone appeared on top of a turret of the castle and Donald had his wizard hat back with no slash.

"Well everybody's safe and sound." "Wormtail96 said, landing with Danny.

"Danny!" June shouted hoyfully as she ran to him, and hugged him followed by his friends.

"It's great to see you, Danny!" Dojo laughed, hugging Danny's face.

"Great to see you to, Dojo."

"There's somebody else who wants to talk to you." June said to Danny, who looked and noticed Stitch peeking around from behind the turret.

"Hello, Danny" He sighed.

"**YOU SET ME UP!!!"** Danny snapped at Stitch, towering over him, like a giant, with his voice shaking the entire planet on its axis, "How could you show your face, you're nothing but a…" Danny continued, but was cut off by June and Stitch shielded himself behind her..

"Danny, you don't understand, Stitch...rescued us." June said, also still suprised by the that, as well.

"Yeah, the guy didn't have to but he did anyway." Jake said, picking Stitch up from behind June and placing him in front of Danny.

"Rescue?! him?!" Danny asked, surprised.

"That's right, I did not have to...(Sigh)...but I did." Stitch nodded.

"Besides, the only reason Stitch betrayed you in the first place was because Jack kidnapped ME to force Stitch to cooperate" Lilo added, hugging Stitch tightly.

"It's true. I saw the whole thing, just before Spicer captured me" Dash readily varified.

"Ha! I knew my older cousin could do it!" Leroy laughed, putting his arms around Stitch's shoulder, and giving him and noogie.

"You guys are cousins?!" Ray-Ray asked incrediously.

"Well, long story, I'll tell ya about it, later" Leroy said.

"Yes, yes, yes. Now come on! I don't know about you, but we really should be fleeing for our lives!" Stitch said, pushing them along.

"No, way! We have to stop Spicer." Danny said to him, stopping him from going anywhere.

"But how? He's so powerful." June reminded Danny.

"Yeah, it was hard to beat him when he wasn't a genie." Ash said

"Now with all that extra power, he's not exactly going to be a push-over!" Gengar added.

"There is a way." Wormtail96 began, "There are actually four chances we have to win here. The first is the fact that Lilo, Dash and I outnumber Jack three to one. Three half-strength genies ARE more powerful than one full-strength genie as a collective group. Even if that fails, we can AT LEAST keep Jack busy long enough to give you guys a chance to destroy Jack's lamp. If you destroy Jack's lamp, you destroy Jack. Even if Carl DOES succeed in freeing Jack before his lamp can be destroyed, however, there IS the matter that Jack; like Lilo, Dash and me; will be reduced to half-strength, which will make our three on one numbers advantage somewhat more valuable. Then, there's still; again, in the event of Lilo, Dash and I still being unable to defeat Jack even after his own power is cut in half; the chance that Jack can be trapped in some sort of bottle or orb while we are keeping him busy. It's a genie thing. Trust me."

"Then it looks like we still have a good chance, then." Danny said, but was tapped by Jack.

"Reality check, Danny, Jack is large, **AND IN CHARGE!"**

"That's right." Donald began, "There's not telling what Jack will do to Toon City, we have a responsibility."

Stitch then sighed sadly, "Look, I know you guys have a responsibility, but the "'genetic fail safe'" card Jack has over me would make me a liability to you guys. At least one or two of you would be so worried about ME that you wouldn't be able to fight Jack at a hundred percent, which is what you'd need to be able to do in order to stand a real chance. So, the most responsible thing I can do is stay out of it." before adding, in a surprisingly tender tone to Lilo, "Sorry, Lilo. I very honestly majorly hate letting you down like this, but I don't have much choice here." He then began to walk away, until Lilo put on Stitch's shoudler.

"But, Stitch-"

Stitch then looked back at her, and to her, and everyone's suprise, there were for the first time, tears in Stitch's eyes. "I'm no good for you, Lilo. You deserve someone w_ay _more worthy than me" He said sadly, and tearfully, while actually wiping away a tear. He then turned away, and while walking away, he said sadly to Danny, "I'm a snake, a traitor, and a big jerk. You were right, Danny. I'm not worth it, I never was..."

The heroes watched sadly, as there new friend walked away from, most likely, forever.

Dash sighed to them, depressingly, "We have to let him go. I hate to admit it, but he's right. The genetic fail safe Jack has over Stitch WOULD unfortunatelly make him a liability to us".

The heroes got onto E.G., and they began to fly off, with Danny calling after the departing Stitch "We understand, Stitch. And besides, you've done more than enough for us, and thank you." Danny said as E.G. flew off.

"Yeah, yeah..." Stitch muttered to himself, as he walked off in another direction, but turned his head around and looked back at them, as they left. He then stuck his claw into his mouth, and pulled out a small black box, opened it, to reveal the diamond ring inside for Lilo. He just let out a long, depressive sigh, and closed the box. "Lilo..."

* * *

**(A/N) Don't miss the next chapter! Where they fight against Jack Spicer for on final showdown! It's the showdown on the century, folks! Don't miss it!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Final Showdown, Sacrafice

**(We are back with Chapter 12 of **_**Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer**_**, And here we are the final showdown! Here you see Danny and his pals face off against Jack Spicer for the final time, who will be victorious?)

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Final Showdown, Sacrafice**

We now see Jack sitting on King Donald's throne and Carl and Box Ghost standing in front of him, holding the lava lamp.

"Finally my revenge is complete, and this leaves all but one thing left." Jack sneered/

"Yes, the wish." Carl smirked.

"Agreed." Jack said like he was hoping for it, which confused Carl, "You will now wish me free from this lava cursed lamp!" He said with his eyes glowing feral yellow and the scene turned dark purple. But Carl took the lamp from Jack and the scene and Jack's eyes turned back to normal.

"**NO WAY!"** Carl shouted, "My wish, you got what you wanted, now it's my turn!"

"But you don't need to waste your third wish." Jack told him, putting a hand on Carl's shoulder, "You wanted the sunken treasure of the Flying Dutchman? It's yours!" Jack finished sinisterly, raising his hand up and poofed the Flying Dutchman Ship into the throne room. All the gold inside of it.

Carl and Box Ghost then, laughing insanely, ran around the whole ship rolling around in the gold. As Carl passed the front of the ship, it's ornament of a sea monster came to life and tried to reach for the lamp without Carl noticing it. Then, the sea monster snapped it's claw and poofed away, as it turned out it was Dash, who gave Danny a sign, knowing he couldn't get the lava lamp.

"So does this mean we can have more stuff?" Box Ghost asked Jack, who sighed and poofed a red gem on a pedestal in the room.

"Ooh, I always wanted one of those!" Carl laughed in glee as he sat the lava lamp on the throne and ran to the gem and held it in his arms, **"NICE! MORE, MORE!"** Carl demanded.

To pleasure him, but really trying his patience, Jack poofed more treasure chests in the room. As he did that, Dash stretched his arm across the room, avoiding any dropping treasures, until he finally reached the throne. But just as he was about to grab it, a small golden statue landed on Dash's hand. Back over to where he was, Dash tried to scream, but Gengar, Leroy, Ash, and Jake covered his mouth, to keep him from screaming.

"Oh, dear." Donald said as he watched from behind a pillar.

"Now if that is satisfying enough, I believe you owe me." Jack said to Carl and Box Ghost, who snapped out of their treasure frenzy.

"Oh right, sorry." Carl said as he headed back for the throne, unaware of Dojo trying to grab the lava lamp, but hid behind the throne when Carl came back. Carl then held the lamp over his head and prepared his final wish. "I wish for Jack Spicer to be…" He began and everyone thought it was all over but something had hit Carl's thoughts, "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Box Ghost asked.

"Well...how can I be sure that these things won't disappear once I set you free?" Carl asked suspiciously, turning to Jack Spicer.

Jack then looked more irritated than ever, "The more pressing question is, how will you stay alive if you don't?!" He shouted, getting into Carl and Box Ghost's faces, and then walked a bit away.

"But you said genies can't kill, you said that." Carl stuttered nervously.

"You'd be surprised at what you can live through." Jack sieved, but then heard a grumble and he turned back to Carl. "What?!"

Carl then noticed Dojo clinging to the lava lamp, "HEY!" Carl shouted.

"Danny!" Dojo called, held it out to Danny.

"I'll take that!" Danny shouted, catching onto the lava lamp, helping Dojo.

"My lamp!" Carl shouted as they played tug-o-war over Jack's lava lamp. "Box Ghost, help me out, here!" Box Ghost then began to help Carl out.

"The street rat, still alive?! NO!!!!" Jack yelled, as he blasted Danny and Dojo with a fireball.

Without even caring, Carl was caught in the line of fire and all four were sent flying backwards out onto the balcony. They noticed the floor was cracking, and soon it collapsed. The four were falling to the ground, but Wormtaili96, Dash, and Lilo poofed into a giant armchair, and caught Danny in the seat, and Dojo on the armrest.

"Thanks, guys." Danny said as E.G. flew the others down to the ground. "Where is the lava lamp?" E.G. asked.

Gengar looked and pointed up, "There it is."

It turns out the lava lamp was dangling on a tree branch, and on dangling by another branch was Carl with his cape caught. As he tried to grab the lava lamp he accidentally knocked it off and it fell to the ground.

"Smooth, move, boss" Box Ghost said sarcastically, flying up to Carl.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, **SHUT UP!" **Carl screamed, strangling Box Ghost.

"I'll get it!" Jake said, and he began to fly for the lava lamp.

"Let's go!" Danny shouted as the others hopped onto E.G. and he flew off, catching up with Jake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stitch was standing on a rock ledge, over a murky pond, on the outskirts of Toon City. He looked back at Toon City, and say Genie Jack, and what he could just make out, Danny and co. 

"I can't go back..." Stitch sighed sadly. He then started to cry, until his green eyes glowed green. His body went rigid as images then passed through his head. He saw images of Danny, Lilo, Jack Spicer, etc.

The images began playing again and again at a fast pace, as he muttered, "Can't go back...can't..." He then saw Lilo in his head, "Lilo..." He whispered, and saw Danny, "Danny..."he whispered, then he finally saw Jack, "Jack..." he snarled angrilly.

Stitch clutched his head, he saw Lilo and Danny, once again, "Lilo...Danny...friends...", and then, once again, he saw Jack Spicer. He then muttered, in pure hatred, "Jack Spicer..._NOT _friend..." with that, Stitch's body began sparking green, with patterns appearing all over his body. After a few seconds of straining, the sparks and patterns shattered appart. His eyes went back to black. He then narrowed his eyes, for the genetic failsafe...was destroyed...

* * *

Back with Danny and Co, 

As they were right about to get the lava lamp, the earth shook and the ground opened up, and Giant Genie Jack rose up from the ground, scaring everyone who was now heading right for him. He let out a huge laughter that blew everyone, including Jack away, and they landed further away from the lamp

"Great, now we're dealing with his genie form, any ideas?" Leroy asked.

"I know." June said, as she snuck past Jack and headed for the lamp, but Jack suddenly noticed her.

"Not so fast!" Jack shouted and shot a blast at June, only to miss her. Suddenly, something blasted him on the back of his head, and he put his hand to it as he shoutecd in pain. He then turned back to notice Danny was standing out in the open starring him down, with his fist glowing ectoplasmic green.

"Just give it up, Spicer, we're obviously too much for you to handle." Danny glared.

"You! You're a fool to challenge me!" Jack boomed, "I am all powerful!"

"Pfft, some all powerful." Danny scoffed, beggining to fly up into the air, "You can't even get rid of a lonely street rat."

"Danny...what are you doing?!" Ash asked.

"A problem I will put an end to **RIGHT NOW!!!"** Jack screamed, grabbing Danny in his fist.

"Danny!" June and the others shouted.

As Genie Jack squeezed Danny tighter and tighter, suddenly in a poof of smoke, Danny disappeared.

"A duplicate!?" Jack shouted in disbelief, "The little jerk's sneakier than I gave him credit for. Well, he doesn't matter how much you have practised your magic, I'll crush you like an ant!"

He then turned and noticed seven more Danny's running around, so Jack decided to grab another one. The first one he grabbed poofed away, the second one did the same, so did the third, the fourth, the fifth, and when he reached the sixth one as it poofed away. He was really pissed off now, so he angrily grabbed the seventh one.

"You must the real one, there are no clones left." Jack hissed to it.

"Actually, I'm neither." The last Danny said as he poofed, but not away, but into Dash, Lilo, Wormtail96, who were standing on top of each other..

"**WHAT!?"** Jack hollered.

"Gotcha, go Danny!" Wormtail96 shouted as Jack turned to see Danny flying up and heading for the lava lamp.

"I've had it with this game of cat and mouse!" Jack yelled, throwing The three Genies away and when they landed on the ground right next to the guys they went unconscious.

"Guys!" Danny shouted.

"Faster, Danny!" Gengar called up to him.

"Almost there!" Danny said.

"I think not!" Jack snapped as two glowing fireballs linked together appeared in his hands and he threw them like hammer throw in the Olympics.

It went very far catching up with Danny, but E.G. got in th way. And when it touched him, E.G. went frozen solid and began to fall.

"E.G., no!" Danny shouted as E.G. skidded along the ground and his body fell to pieces, Jack then shot another blast, hitting Danny in the side, and fell tohe ground as well.

"Danny!" June cried.

Danny, who was inches away from the lamp tried to reach for it, but suddenly a rocky pillar grew out of the ground and lifted Dannt up on it, and the rest of the ground opened up revealing molten lava beneath it. Soon enough, the gang was getting The Genies up off the ground and back into consciousness, but they suddenly realized they were floating on a single piece of land with part of the ground below it sticking out of the earth.

"We're surrounded by Lava!" Leroy shouted.

"How're we going to get across?" June asked.

"Even with my flying ability I couldn't make it! Jake told them.

Soon enough, a part of the castle began falling into the pit of lava, while Danny who was hanging onto his dear life tried to reach for the lamp. As the pillar he was holding onto passed by the land that the lamp was floating on, but he missed it because of Jack blasting the pillar. Danny tried to hang on for his life, but knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Give it up, Fenton!" Jack laughed as he tried to blast Danny with eye lasers, but just barley missed him, "You shall never get my lava lamp, and there is no one to save you this time!"

Maybe Jack had spoken too soon, for an unidentified figure was runninf right for him, baring razor-sharp teeth, was it...no it couldn't be, it was…

"Hey Jack, **SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!"** Stitch shouted, running right for Jack Spicer, **"TAKE THAT, JERK!!!!" **He shouted, slashing Jack right in the face, with his claws. **"AND TAKE THAT AS WELL!!!" **He shouted again as he then rammed his head into Jack's face, knocking backwards. Stitch then jumped onto a rock ledge for safety, causing everyone to look in shock.

"Stitch?" Danny wondered.

"He came back..." Lilo whispered, happily.

"Get 'em, mate! Puch him, Pow him!" Wormtail96 cheered on.

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN ON BETRAYING, TROG?!?!?!" **Jack hollered as he tried to blast Stitch.

**"AH, CAN IT YA MAMMA'S BOY!!!"** Stitch shouted, and he then jumped at Jack at bit him on the hand. He then jumped away, after the lava lamp.

**"YEEEEOOOOWWW!!!" **Jack screamed, clutching his hand in pain, "You bit me!! You little punk, you bit me! You saw it!!" he then yelled the last part, possibly to the readers. Then he had an idea, "Well, let's see how you like the pain of my Genetic Failsafe!"

Jack expected Stitch to strife in pain, but instead, Stitch just stuck his tongue out at Jack, and grapped the lava lamp from the mound of Earth it was on.

"But how did-?! How-?!" Jack stuttered. Stitch just pulled out a sparking chip that was inserted deep into his ear, and through it at Jack. Jack caught it at looked at it in confusion, "What-?!"

"So much for you of so powerful 'Genetic Failsafe'!" Stitch mocked, and then turned towards Danny was. "Danny, here!" Stitch shouted getting ready to throw it to Danny.

"Stitch!" Danny shouted.

"**LOOK OUT!"** the The Genies, June, and the others shouted.

Stitch looked back to see Jack angrilly standing behind him.

"**I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" **Jack screamed furiously. He then made his hand glow blood red, and slashed and blasted Stitch continously.

Stitch screamed in pain as he was repetedly attacked, but still held onto the lamp. Finally, Jack gave one last blast to Stitch's face, sending him flying backwards, until he crashed onto a piece of land and skidded across the ground and the lava lamp landed a few feet away from him.

"**OH, NO! STITCH!" **They all shouted.

Stitch opened his eyes a bit and tired to move, 'I have to stop him, for Danny, for Lil-" before he could finish the name, Stitch just collapsed to the ground.

They all looked very depressed, and Jack just laughed, "Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't it, Danny?"

Jack continued laughing, until Dash and Lilo Jumped on Jack's head, doing a double team attack on Jack to keep him busy.

"Get off of me!" Jack roared, trying to throw Lilo and Dash off of him.

"Hey, Jack!" Stitch's voice shouted out to him.

They all looked over the still VERY weak Stitch, who slowly raised fist over the lamp.

Stitch yelled in a severely pained, but determined tone, "This... is ... for... LILO!", Jack looked scared at what Stitch was about to do. Stitch then used the last of his consciousness, and his fist connects with the rock with ALL of his strength behind it. Thus, both he and the lamp fell to them bottom, into the lava

"**MY LAMP!" **Jack shouted as the lava lamp finally fell into the lava and floated in it a bitalong with Stitch starting to sink into it. Stitch's nearly indestructible skin, of course, protecting him from the worst of the lava's heat, but his molecular density causes him to sink while the lamp melts.** "NOOOO!!!!"**

"Stitch!" Danny shouted as he literally flies to Stitch's aid just in time to prevent him from going completely under concerning the lava, and managing to stay aloft just long enough to make it to another rock with Stitch in tow. While Lilo and Dash continued to keep Jack busy (Lilo being even more motivated by seeing what Jack did to Stitch and seeing Danny flying to Stitch's aid while she and Dash were working together to distract Jack). Danny looked up at Stitch with anger as Jack suddenly began to feel pain, soon his lamp began to melt and it sank at the bottom of the lava.

Then, as Jack swirled in pain once his lamp is completely destroyed, Lilo flew Stitch out of the lava pit while Dash did the same for Danny. Both genies were, of course, so exhausted during the fight with Jack that they hade just enough strength left to fly to safety carrying one passanger each.

Then, Jack Spicer began to scream in more pain as he began to glow and he could suddenly see the skeleton of his arm.

Wormtail96 then reclaimed enough his strength and stretched his body to grab the surface, so Jake grabbed them all and ran across Wormtail96's back. Then, Wormtail96 lifted his legs up and they flew back to Wormtail96's waist and the guys pulled him up. They noticed in fear that Genie Jack was in more pain then ever as lightning started to crackle on him and they could see his skeleton. Meanwhile, Dash, with Danny on his back, and Lilo, held Stitch in her arms, started to climb the pillar so that all four can get themselves out of there.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"** Jack Spicer screamed in pain as a bright light flashed, and they could no longer see Jack Spicer's skeleton, **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Jack screamed in pain as he froze and spun around like a tornado and exploded into red dust. Jack Spicer...was no more...

Suddenly, the ground began to close up, but Dash, Danny, Lilo, with Stitch in her arms just made it out of there before the rest of the earth closed up. Suddenly in a flash of light the sky cleared up, seperating Stitch from Lilo, who fell a ten metres away from her. When the light shined on E.G.'s pieces, they all went back together and he came back to life and he flew over to Dojo.

"E.G.! You're alright!" Dojo laughed happily as him and E.G. high-fived each other and did some outrageous hand shakes. Danny, Dash, June, and the whole gang came over to them.

"Well, that's the last we'll _ever _see of him!" Danny laughed.

"Ha! Spicer went out like a Fourth of July Fireworks display!" Leroy laughed in joy.

"Well, come on, let's go congradulate our brave friends!" Dash smiled, refering to Lilo and Stitch. The gang nodded, except for Gengar, who looked in another direction, that put a sad look on the Ghost Pokemon's face.

"Hold it, guys" Gengar told them, depressively, "There's no time for that. Look..." He then motioned towards the direction he was looking at. Sad expressions grew on all their faces, for they had lost a dear companion.

Lilo and Stitch, who were both ten metres away. Lilo was grouching by Stitch's body, who layed on his side with his face in the ground, and showing no signs of life.

"Stitch..." Lilo said sadly as she continouesly nudged Stitch's body, "...Get up. We won...(Voice breaks)...Please get up..."

The rest of the gang watched sadly, with sad looks on their faces. Danny sadly and slowly flew up to Lilo.

"Lilo...you've got to understand..." Danny said sadly, hovering over her.

"Danny...why won't he get up...?" Lilo asked tearfully, as she looked up at Danny.

Danny then scooped Lilo up in his arms, "Oh, Lilo, I'm so sorry...he's not gonna get up..."

"You don't mean. Oh, no..." Lilo asked, fearfully. She then rested her head into Danny's embrace, as he comforted her. "Stitch..."

"It's alright, Lilo." Danny said, "I know how you feel..." Danny even looked over Lilo, to the pressumed dead Stitch, with tears in his eyes too.

Even the others, who were stille standing ten metres away, started to shed silent tears as well, even Gengar!

"But I don't understand, I thought a genie couldn't kill anyone.' Leroy wondered to Dash and Wormtail96, after wiping away the tears of his own.

Then a cough was heard, and Stitch opened his eyes, and arose "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Well...that you'd be surprised at what you could live through, Leroy! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Stitch laughed and gave them a thumbs up.

**"STITCH!!!"** Lilo shouted happily and she helped picked Stitch up in her arms.

"You're alive, man!" Danny said happily.

And to Stitch's surprise, he was embraced by June, who had come running up to them with the others.

**"OH, STITCH! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!!!"** she cried happily, and hugging him like a cat.

Then, Ash and Jake were dancing around, along with Dojo, Gengar, Leroy and E.G.

Dash, on the other hand, was not impressed, **"WHY YOU BIG FRAUD!!! YOU BIG JERK!!! YOU HAD US-!!!" **he screamedbut he was cut off when Jake bonked him on the head, shutting him up

**"WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! HE'S ALIVE!"** Wormtail96 cheered as he shot off fireworks from his hands, and the whole sky lit up with fireworks.

* * *

**(A/N) Yes the battle is over, but not all yet, next chapter, aftermath, and preview for movie three)**


	13. Chapter 13: You're One Of Us Now

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter 13 and also final chapter of **_**Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer! **_**This chapter also premiers eight OC characters of mine! You'll see! Now enjoy the final of this glorious parody!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**You're One Of Us Now**

Nighttime came and everyone was gathered in the throne room, and Stitch, who had now been healed back to health by Wormtail96, kneeled before King Donald on his throne.

Donald let out a long irritable sigh, "Well, Stitch, your actions to us all have proven you to be rather disloyal, and whether or not Lilo was being held captive, you still conspired against us none the less!" Donald scolded him sternly, but Stitch didn't move. He knew he did wrong, and he knew he had to face the consequences, "And in the end…" He trailed off leaving everyone to wonder what's next, "You did save us all. And for that, we are forever grateful" Donald finished.

"Thank you, your highness." Stitch said, bowing his head, for the first time ever, humble to Donald.

Donald them zapped Stitch with his wand, and after a bright glow, Stitch appeared, wearing a red and yellow jumpsuit. "Wow! Cool!" Stitch said, admiring his new attire.

"You earned it." Donald said.

Then, Danny and his buddies ran to Stitch and pulled him into a hug. Tthey all patted him on the back and messed up his fur. Lilo hugged him the most, in affection.

"Way to go, Stitch!" Ash smiled.

"Congratulations, mate." Gengar said.

"And we thought we had you all figured out" Dash and Jake smiled.

"We knew you could do it." Leroy said.

"I still can't believe you guys are cousins" Ray-Ray remarked, with Monroe and Shenzi nodding.

"Well, technically, Jack and Jumba both work on us, and Jack stole Stitch at last minute, and finished Stitch, and making him evil" Leroy told them, "So really, when you come down to it, we're actually like...brothers! In a way".

"Well done Stitch, you're one of us now." Danny smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," Dojo said, remembering something. He turned to Stitch, "Hey, Stitch, remember when you told me that you had kids?"

"Um, yeah..." Stitch said, not very comfortable with where this was going.

"Well, me and Wormtail96 did a little snooping, and we met up with eight certain people that you know". Dojo smirked.

Stitch's eyes went wide open, "Oh, no".

"Oh, yes!" Wormtail96 laughed. He then turned towards the door, and whistled, obviously signaling someone to come in.

Laughter was heard, then, eight children of Stitch's species burst into the room, through the door. The ran up to Stitch, and dog-pilled on him. It was Stitch's eight kids!

The first was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had electric blue untamed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a darkish green. He was also of a giant size and chubby/muscular compared to his siblings, and was nearly as tall as Stitch. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a black and grey jumpsuit. He was Ryan "Pride" Pelekai, The Oldest of Stitch's children. **(A/N) His first name was originally going to be Narcissus, but I changed it to be more modern).**

The second was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had dark-orange un-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a bluish-white. He was reasonably big and rather padded in body fat. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a yellow and purple jumpsuit. He was Sid "Sloth" Pelekai, The Second oldest of Stitch's children.

The third was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had darkish-pink, gelled outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a sandish-brown. He was half giant-sized and was partially muscular. He wore black sunglasses, and dark-red spiked colour. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a dark-blue and red jumpsuit. He was Dino "Wrath" Pelekai, The Third oldest of Stitch's children.

The fourth was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had swamp green well-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a yellow. He was kinda thin with giant forearms, and he wore huge glasses. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore an orange and blue jumpsuit. He was Kooky "Envy" Pelekai, The Fourth oldest of Stitch's children.

The fifth was a female with Angel's physical structure. She had rose/red beautifuly groomed outer-fur, and her inner-fur (Underbelly) was a pink. She was also kinda chubby, and with a big butt. She wore a pink poka-dotted bow ontop of he head, high-heels, and a red necklace. She had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and she wore a light-pink and red jumpsuit. She was Salina "Lust" Pelekai, The Fifth oldest and only female of Stitch's children.

The sixth was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had dark-purple groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a Teal. He was also very overweight, hardly muscular, but slightly big for his age. He had a big star-shaped greyish/greenish birthmark on the left side of his face. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a Turquoise and swamp green jumpsuit. He was Morton "Gluttony" Pelekai, The Sixth oldest of Stitch's children.

The seventh was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had lime-green tacky outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a grey. He was pretty small, due to being one of the youngest, and kinda plump. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a purple and black jumpsuit. He was Kevin "Greed" Pelekai, The Seventh oldest of Stitch's children.

The eigth was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had blue groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a lighter blue. He wears a orange bandanna around his neck with a cruedly drawn picture of monster teeth on it. He looked like a younger and smaller version of Stitch. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a grey and black jumpsuit. He was Stitch Pelekai Jr., The Eigth oldest and youngest of Stitch's children.

"**DAD!!!" **The eight alien children laughed, jumping up an down on Stitch.

"Hey, Kids" Stitch chuckled.

"I can't believe it! You've got kids?!" Lilo asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Stitch said, rubbing the back of his head. "They've been staying alone on our home on Turo, ever since Jack became royal advisor, and I had to go with him".

"Hey, dad!" Kevin said to Stitch, and pointing to Lilo, "Isn't she our new mom, that Dojo told us about?"

"Kevin!" Stitch scolded, mainly in his own embarrassment.

"What's he mean by that?" Lilo asked Stitch, comming over to him.

Stitch looked over at Danny, Leroy and Dojo, who winked for him to continue. Stitch then sighed, and took the box from within his mouth that contained the diamond ring. "And I thought this would be hard to do, before." Stitch turned to Lilo and held the box up, "Look, Lilo. This isn't easy for me, so bare with me, here. (Clears throat) Lilo, we have only known each other for a while now, but I really love you. So, Lilo..." he opened the box, to reveal the diamond ring, "...will you marry me?" he finished quickly, and turning away with his eyes closed, worried about what Lilo's answer would be.

There was a pause, to which Lilo was thinking about her answer. Then, the next thing Stitch new, he was pulled into a death-hug by Lilo. "Oh, Stitch, of course I'll marry you!" Lilo answered, smiling and hugging Stitch even tighter.

Everyone else in the room cheered happily for the soon-to-be-wed couple.

"Looks like there's soon gonna be a double wedding." June smiled to Danny, refering to their soon marriage.

Stitch tenderly told Lilo that "I solemnly swear that I will work extra hard to prove myself worthy of your affections and be as good a hero as you told me I could be those months ago when we first met." he said, as he hugged her.

"A very happy turn of events!" Donald smiled to them. He then turned to Danny, "And now that that's taken care of, my dear boy, or should I say "My Royal Advisor." he said to Danny.

"Oh, say it." Dash said.

"King Donald, I'm really honered, but…" Danny trailed off.

"**BUT?!" **Ryan wondered, and he slid over to Danny, and knocking Dojo off his shoulder, **"BUT-BUT, I MEAN, BUT IS SUCH A STRONG WORD!!!"**

Dojo, who got knocked off began cursing in his dragon language, but E.G. held him back in case he tried to do anything drastic to Ryan.

"I cannot be your Royal Advisor." Danny finished.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"**WHAT?!"** Dino shouted in his gruff Brooklyn accent, "King Donald, the guys talking crazy talk, don't listen." He said to Donald.

Morton then ran to Danny and gripped him by the collar, **"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?" **he shouted in his face.

"The world." Danny said as he slowly got Morton to let go of him. Then Morton pulled him back and whispered into his ear.

"Listen pal, you know me, my dad, and my siblings are always with you, but come on, work with me on this." Morton whispered to Danny, but was grabbed by Wormtail96 who poofed tape over his mouth to _finally _shut him up, but Morton pulled the tape off making sure not to pull it off to quick.

"I mean, I want to see the world." Danny began, looking out the balcony, "I don't wanna stay cooped up in the palace all day, there's too much to do, too much to see."

"Wait, what about your girlfriend?" Sid pointed out unaware of Shenzi, who began to get annoyed at him, "Do you think this Princess is gonna wanna wait around here? AHHH!" Sid was then pinned down by Shenzi, who was either being playful, or just being ticked off at him.

"I most certainly will not." June said.

"There, you see." Stitch Jr., Kooky, and Salina said, as Sid began trying to rid Shenzi like a horse around them room.

"I'm going to see the world to." June said, taking Danny's hand.

"All right, that's it!" Kevin shouted as he started to pace around the room with nobody seem to be caring. "Enough of this crazy talk, why do I always end up being with dreamers." He said as we now see a long shot of the palace of Toon City and we can here Kevin's voice, "Shouldn't somebody ask **WHAT THE SON OF THE BRAVE ALIEN WANTS TO DO!?" **he finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, down by the courtyard, we see Carl and Box Ghost, still dangling by the tree branch, looking disappointed. 

"Does this mean that you don't get your third wish?" Box Ghost asked Carl.

Carl groaned and snapped, "Well, duh! Of course it does. **GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!". **

The Box Ghost, indeed, got Carl down from where he was stuck, but the two find themselves surrounded and arrested by the palace guards. Carl then commented "I DIDN'T mean get me down where the palace guards would be sure to arrest us!",

"Sorry. You should have specified THAT earlier."

Carl had then had it. He then began strangling Box Ghost, (If that's possible), in annoyance, as the two were taken away.

* * *

Later that night, as fireworks exploded over a nightscape to celebrate Maleficent's defeat, Stitch and Lilo, together at last, were flying one E.G. once more, singing the last song to the story. (In a similiar fashion to which Dann and June did in the last fic). 

Stitch: _**A whole new world**_

Lilo: _**A whole new life**_

Stitch & Lilo (with offscreen chorus): _**For you and me!**_

Chorus: _**A whole new world!**_

The couple kissed once more as E.G. flew them off into the moonlight, as they both laughed. As the two flew off, Wormtail96, Dash, Danny, and June were watching, as they laid on a hovering cloud, smiling.

"I love happy endings" Dash and Wormtail96 smirked, as they shot blasts of magical energy up into the sky, forming the words, 'The End!'. With that out of the way, the story does indeed end.

* * *

**The End!

* * *

**

**Fade to Black but now with a Trailer**

**Dannyladdin showed you a whole new world, The Return of Jack Spicer took you beyond your wildest imagination. Now Wormtail96 productions invites you to a celebration.**

Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo:Oh Yeah!

**With an all-new movie.**

Stitch:Doesn't get any bigger than that!

**The third and final chapter of this exciting trilogy, "Dannyladdin: And the King of Freaks!" Danny, Juniper, Stitch and Lilo's dreams are finally coming true.**

Donald:This is a happy day.

**But a band of notorious Villains.**

King of Freaks:Open Sesame.

**And a long kept secret.**

Danny and Stitch: Our fathers are alive?

**Lead Danny into a whole new world.**

Danny:Show me that way!

Voice:(To Danny and Stitch)_ Follow the trail of the Forty Freaks; your fathers are trapped within their world._

Dino:That would be a problem.

**Join in the exciting tale from the original feature and reunites your entire favorite characters from Dannyladdin.**

Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo:We're back!

**Including Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo, the three genies brought to life again by the three and only Rhys Southall, Spencer Fox, and Daveigh Chase **

Rhys Southall, Spencer Fox, & Daveigh Chase : It's a trio of kinder, gentler genies, LOOK AT 'EM!

**Live the adventure.**

King of Freaks: You don't stand a chance against the King of Freaks.

**And take part in the wedding of the century.**

Danny and Stitch: Wow!

Wormtail96 & Dash: **They're finally getting married!**

Juniper & Lilo:** We're finally getting married!**

Danny & Stitch:** We're finally getting married!**

Wormtail96, Dash & their chorus:** THEY'RE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED AT THE PARTY AT TOONCITY!!!!!!!!!!**

**"Dannyladdin and the King of Freaks!"**

Wormtail96, Dash & their chorus:** TO THE PARTY AT TOONCITY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Coming directly to sometime soon!

* * *

**

**(A/N) And their you have it! My first sequal done and dusted! Bet you didn't expect me to add Stitch's OC kids, didn't ya? Anyway, I will do the third movie sometime soon! But first, I'm going to do my **_**Jungle Book**_** parody, my **_**Mulan **_**parody, and **_**then **_**my **_**King of Thieves **_**parody! Okay? Great! Read and Review, folks!**


End file.
